Forget About The Sunshine
by Demolition.Lover.14
Summary: Banished to Midgard, Loki is rescued by a young woman struggling to get by. As their relationship blooms, men are being mysteriously killed and Loki and Olivia find they have to team with the Avengers to save the world as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

_**1.**_

"Banished to Midgard as Thor was? I would rather rot in a cell for the rest of eternity."

"You must learn to appreciate the very race you sought to dominate."

"And to do that I must live among them?" Loki demanded, eyeing the man he once called Father. Odin looked back at him solemnly.

"I will allow you to keep your gift of magic," he told him. "But should you use it for greed, or to create fear among the Midgardians, I shall not hesitate to withdraw it."

Loki opened his mouth to make a retort, but Odin's booming voice announced his punishment for all to hear; Loki was to be banished to Midgard. Darkness invaded his vision, and suddenly he was falling . . . falling . . . _falling._

* * *

Olivia was on her roof when she saw it.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I wish tonight," she said softly. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Pausing, Olivia sighed. "I wish that something would happen . . . something that will change my life."

A flash of light suddenly shot across the sky. Jumping up in excitement, Olivia watched as it hurtled down towards the ground, landing in Central Park.

Any other person probably would've ignored it. Olivia's curiosity, however, was her downfall; she wanted to know what that was.

She ran back to her apartment.

Her hands shaking with excitement, Olivia pulled on her coat and helmet, grabbing the keys to her Vespa. She picked up her bag and, too impatient to wait for the elevator, bounded down the steps. She almost ran into three different people on the way.

The engine of her Vespa started almost immediately, and soon Olivia was zooming through the streets of New York.

Stopping outside Central Park, she cut the engine and leapt off her Vespa, pulling a flashlight out of her bag. She felt a sudden urgency and need to be quick, wanting to be the first and only person to find whatever had fallen through the sky.

Olivia was running so fast that she almost toppled straight into the crater.

Skidding to a stop, Olivia stared at it; the crater was _huge._

And inside was a man.

He was lying on his back, his eyes squeezed shut and his face contorted with what looked like pain. He wore knee high boots, dark trousers and a long tunic, covered by golden armour that shone in the moonlight. His hair was dark and his face was white, almost too white, made of sharp angles and lines.

"Er, hello?" Olivia called down, shining the light on him.

His eyes snapped open.

Almost immediately, they shut again, and he raised his hand to cover them. Realising she was shining the light directly in his face, Olivia blushed and lowered it.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. "Do you need help?"

"I doubt you can be of any service," the man responded dryly, sitting up and wincing slightly.

"You sure? You look kinda . . . stuck."

He looked up at her. "You talk a lot."

"Yeah, it's a habit." Shuffling as close to the edge of the crater as she dared, Olivia extended her hand.

The man eyed it warily. She sighed.

"Look, dude, you just fell out of the sky. You are sitting in the middle of a huge crater in Central Park. I am trying to help you because I won't put you in an x-ray machine and poke you with sticks. Just take my frickin' hand."

The man continued to look at her with obvious suspicion, but finally stood up and placed his hand in hers.

"I'm Olivia, by the way," Olivia said, helping him out of the crater. "What's your name?"

He hesitated slightly before answering.

"Loki."

* * *

The woman, Olivia, talked all the way back to the Midgardian vehicle she referred to as a Vespa. Loki eyed it with disdain, certain it would not be as effective as horses.

"Ok, just hop on the back and we can get going," Olivia said, picking up her helmet.

"Go where?" Loki asked.

"Well I thought that seeing as you're obviously not from around here, you could come back to my place." Olivia shrugged. "Y'know, to sort yourself out. I can even offer you a couch."

Loki considered the offer. With no money or home, he knew he would be mad to turn it down. He nodded.

"Yes, I would be grateful for that."

"So . . . get on."

Watching Loki climb onto the back of her Vespa was probably one of the most hysterical things Olivia had ever witnessed. He looked at it for a long time, as if expecting it to suddenly strike him, before finally swinging one of his long legs over it. He hovered over the seat slightly before finally sitting, his hands resting on his legs. Loki glanced at Olivia.

Quickly disguising her grin, Olivia climbed in front of with practiced ease and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm guessing you've never been on one of these before." Loki shook his head. "Then you may want to hold on to something."

Loki was about to ask what he should hold onto when they were suddenly lurched forwards as Olivia started the engine. His hands caught her waist and he clung onto her as they sped down the streets. The wind whipped his face and hair, but the ride was enjoyable. The vehicle was faster than a horse, and far less temperamental.

When they finally stopped, Olivia looked over her shoulder again, grinning at Loki's windswept appearance.

"Nice hair," she teased, waiting for Loki to climb off the Vespa before following him.

Olivia's apartment was small, but had a home-like feel to it, Loki decided. The first thing he really noticed was the vast amount of books littered across the room.

"You have a lot of books," he commented, striding towards the nearest shelf and examining the spines.

"I like reading. Do you want some coffee?"

Frowning, Loki turned back to face Olivia. Without waiting for an answer, she had already begun making him a mug of coffee.

The beverage was nice; it helped warm him. While Loki sat on a stool by the counter, sipping his drink, Olivia searched for a blanket and some pillows.

"I don't have any pyjamas you could wear, but help yourself to anything in the fridge. Bathroom's down there and if you really need me, I'll be in my room." Olivia hesitated slightly. "Well, goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, Olivia."

Once inside her bedroom, Olivia leaned against the door and grinned.

Maybe wishes _could _come true.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

"So, are you from Asgard?"

Loki looked up from the congealed mess of eggs that Olivia claimed to be a Midgardian delicacy. She sat across the counter from him, her wide eyes filled with a childlike curiosity that he found difficult to look away from. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You know of Asgard?" he asked pleasantly, his lips curving into a small smile.

"Dude, your name is Loki and you fell from the sky. I was bound to do some research."

His smile didn't falter.

"And what kind of research did you indulge in?"

With an elegant shrug of her shoulders, Olivia smiled.

"Answer my question first."

Amused and impressed, he nodded. "Yes, I am from Asgard. Now answer my question," Loki ordered, lacing his fingers together and leaning forwards, towards Olivia. Pushing her plate away with a wide grin, she mimicked his actions.

"You are Loki, the God of Mischief," she began, pausing for confirmation. Loki nodded again. "You're from Asgard, but you're really a . . . Frost Giant?" Olivia used the easier term to pronounce to save humiliation. Again, Loki nodded. "And you're the one who was responsible for that freaky alien attack last month!"

After a brief pause, Loki nodded a final time.

"Ha, I knew it!" Olivia cried triumphantly, pulling away and slamming her hand against the counter.

"Are you not afraid?" Loki asked, curious.

"Truthfully, I've been so lonely since I moved to New York that I would be happy if Hannibal frickin' Lecter kicked my door in."

The reference was lost on Loki, the look of confusion on his face making Olivia giggle.

Triumphant and happy, Olivia gathered the plates (Loki didn't seem to like the eggs she made him) and put them in the sink to be washed later. Turning to face Loki, she grinned.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I had no plans in mind."

"Oh come on, lets go crazy," Olivia said. "Actually, no, I've seen you do crazy and I happen to like New York the way it is."

Loki couldn't help but feel amused by the mortal woman's way of speaking. Though she spoke lightly of his failed attempt to dominate Midgardians, she wasn't mocking him. It seemed to be a joke to her, but not one where he was the one being laughed at.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Loki quite liked it.

"Why don't I take you around New York?" Olivia suddenly suggested.

"Do you think that is wise?"

"Well, you don't have any freaky alien buddies hanging about, do you?"

"I can assure you that I am alone," Loki told her.

"Great. Then I think it's safe to take you around New York." Olivia suddenly looked doubtful. "You can't go out like that, though."

Loki glanced down at his armour and compared it to what Olivia was wearing. Midgardian attire seemed terribly dull.

Looking up, Olivia jumped when she saw that Loki's armour had been replaced with dark trousers and a plain white shirt. He looked normal and - Olivia blushed - quite handsome.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Magic." Loki grinned.

After a moment, Olivia grinned back.

* * *

"Whose idea was it to go ice skating?"

Wobbling, Olivia clung to the side of the rink, glaring at Loki as he stood in front of her, smirking. He seemed perfectly at ease on the ice.

"I do believe it was yours," he said, his smirk growing.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind."

"It isn't as hard as you think it is." Loki glided backwards to prove his point.

"Are you kidding? These skates are like frickin' death traps."

"Your language is appalling."

"I only said frickin'."

Rolling his eyes, Loki skated forwards and extended his hands. Olivia eyed them warily.

"If you let go, I will help you," he explained patiently.

"If I let go, I'll fall over," Olivia snapped, but slowly loosened her grip. She placed one hand in Loki's and, after a moment of hesitation, took hold of his other one. She fell forwards, her knees wobbling and her feet gliding apart. She probably would've fallen over if Loki hadn't pulled her up.

"You seem to have little control of your feet," he commented, amusement colouring his tone. Olivia glowered at him.

"It's harder than it looks!"

Laughing, Loki began to slide backwards again. "Just put one foot in front of the other and slide," he instructed.

Her grip on his hands tightening slightly, Olivia's eyes were on the ground as she tried to follow his instructions. She mimicked the way his feet moved, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Hey, I'm skating!" she said happily.

Olivia's triumph ended quickly as she once again lost control, this time nearly toppling over. She would've hit the ice had Loki's strong arms not caught her by the waist and stopped her.

Slightly breathless, Olivia's eyes slowly rose to meet Loki's, a blush appearing on her cheeks. Loki gazed back at her, very aware of just how close their faces were.

"Erm," Olivia stammered, breaking the trance they both seemed to be in. Quickly, Loki pulled her up so she was standing upright and released her waist.

"Perhaps you need some assistance," he said, his lips curling into a small smile.

Olivia nodded, taking Loki's hand.

Loki steered Olivia and Olivia focused on not falling over, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that shot through her each time Loki smiled at her.

It had been a long time since Olivia had been on a date. Back home, she was overshadowed by her beautiful older sisters. In New York, all her attention was on trying to look after herself. She'd been cut off from her family and she couldn't access her savings account; she'd been well and truly disowned.

"That was fun," Olivia said a little breathlessly when she and Loki left the ice rink. Loki made a noise of agreement.

"I suppose," he said, but gave her a small smile. Olivia grinned.

"You want to get some lunch?"

* * *

Olivia was singing.

Sitting on the sofa with a battered edition of Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream _in one hand, Loki listened to Olivia sing along to the radio as she moved about the kitchen. It was small without much room, but still Olivia danced about.

"Here we go," she said, leaving the kitchen and handing Loki a bowl. "It isn't much, but it's better than a microwave meal."

"It will suffice," Loki told her. Olivia rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and shoving a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"So," she said, swallowing. "If you're from Asgard, what the hell are you doing on . . . what do you call it?"

"Midgard."

Olivia screwed her nose up. "Midgard," she repeated. "What the hell are you doing on Midgard?"

"You already know."

Frowning, Olivia stared down at her bowl as she thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"You got kicked down here because you tried to take over it?" She raised her eyebrows. "Damn."

"I do not wish to discuss it any further," Loki muttered, looking away.

"Hey, you're not the only one who got kicked out." Loki looked at her. "I've been disowned from my family."

Raising an eyebrow, Loki asked, "And what warranted such extreme actions?"

"Me being a disgrace to our family's good name," Olivia said with a harsh, bitter tone. "I didn't conform to their narrow view of normality. I was the black sheep of the family."

Loki looked Olivia up and down, his brow furrowing. How this young woman could be the disappointment of any family, he couldn't fathom.

As if sensing his thoughts, Olivia grinned sheepishly.

"So we're kinda in the same boat, I guess."

"Yes, I suppose so," Loki said.

Her grin widening, Olivia put her bowl down and jumped up. Running to the fridge, she took out two cans of Pepsi, handing one to Loki.

"I would give you Champagne, but I don't have any, so this kind of fizzy will have to do."

With an amused smile, Loki took the can from her.

"A toast," she said, sitting across from him once more and holding up her can. "To being devils and black sheep and really bad eggs!"

Laughing, Loki lifted his can and tapped it against Olivia's.

The look on his face when Loki took his first mouthful of Pepsi sent Olivia into hysterical giggles.

"Do you honestly consider this a beverage?" he asked incredulously, looking at the can with obvious distaste.

Olivia didn't stop laughing for ten minutes.

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, smore9, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy and Cerca 39 for reviewing! I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

Olivia was one the very few people who actually enjoyed her job.

Every inch of wall space was covered by a bookcase, a large staircase leading to the second floor. Row after row stood in the centre of the room, desks lined up in various places. A corner was dedicated to children's books, accompanied with bean bags and toys and posters. The musky scent of old books lingered in the air, the sound of computer keyboards tapping filling the silence.

It was the library, and Olivia loved it.

The pay wasn't terribly great, and she did occasionally have to put up with the demands of rude people, but Olivia's boss was wonderful and she was surrounded by books. She couldn't imagine a better job.

"You seem exceptionally happy today," Mr Fisher, Olivia's boss, commented as he joined her behind the main desk. He was an elderly man, and Olivia considered him as a grandfather type figure.

"Do I?" she asked.

"Yes." Mr Fisher peered at her over his glasses. "What's happened?"

_I rescued a Norse God who is now living with me, _Olivia thought.

"Oh, nothing."

Mr Fisher smiled. "Are you sure? You haven't got a fancy man hanging about your flat, have you?"

"No!" Olivia said, laughing.

It was at that point Loki strolled in.

Looking up, Olivia grinned. His dark trousers and shirt contrasted stunningly with his pale skin, and Olivia couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.

Not that she'd admit it, of course.

"Hello," Loki said, smiling at her.

Behind Olivia, Mr Fisher was inspecting Loki in a not so subtle way.

"Hey," Olivia said, her grin widening. "What are you doing here?"

Aware that the mortal behind Olivia was watching his every move, Loki took Olivia's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. She blushed, blinking.

"I was rather hoping I could steal you," he said, and the implications made Olivia's heart miss a beat. "It is lunch time, after all."

"Oh, yeah." Olivia looked away from Loki. "Can I go for my lunch, Mr Fisher?"

"Of course."

Releasing her hand, Loki watched as Olivia darted into the staff room to retrieve her bag. Once she was out of earshot, Mr Fisher approached him.

"I haven't known Olivia for long," the older man said sternly. "But I am very fond of her. Don't mess her around."

Loki grinned. "I can assure you that my intentions are strictly honourable."

"Ok, I'm ready," Olivia said, walking around the desk with her bag on her shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, love," Loki replied smoothly, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her towards the doors.

"What was all that about?" Olivia demanded the moment they left the library, pulling away. Her cheeks were still pink.

"I do not know what you mean."

"Yes you do. That little . . . show! Mr Fisher is going to think we're sleeping together now." Loki grinned. Olivia elbowed him. "You're such a man," she muttered.

"I did not hear you complaining," Loki murmured, snaking his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Stop it!" she hissed, pushing his arm away. Loki chuckled; Olivia's blushing and embarrassment was a great source of amusement for him.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?"

Olivia didn't say anything, but rather determinedly looked ahead of her, pretending as if she hadn't heard him. Loki grinned.

"You need not be nervous, love," he said quietly, so only she could hear. "I am not pursuing you for sport."

"What?"

Olivia froze, staring up at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. She sincerely hoped that she had heard him wrong.

Laughing, Loki threaded his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. His skin brushed against her cheek, a blush rising as he did so.

"You are beautiful when you blush," he murmured.

The sudden urge to kiss Loki was overwhelming, and Olivia was about to when -

Her stomach rumbled.

Absolutely mortified by the loud roar of her empty stomach, Olivia's cheeks turned bright red and she pulled away from Loki, avoiding his gaze.

"Lunch time," she said, walking away from him.

Laughing softly, Loki followed her.

* * *

That evening, Loki somehow found himself sitting on the sofa watching a musical about a young orphan boy and a gang of pickpockets with Olivia. He was thoroughly unimpressed, but she seemed captivated by it.

"You have seen this before, have you not?" Loki murmured.

"Yeah," Olivia whispered, her eyes shining with tears as she gazed at the screen.

"Then why do you cry so when the foolish woman is beaten to death? Surely you expect it by now?"

"Don't be so heartless," Olivia snapped back indignantly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands and glaring at him. "It's sad."

"Hardly."

In response, Olivia hit him with a cushion.

Smirking, Loki caught her wrist. "That wasn't very nice."

"You're not very nice," Olivia retorted childishly, stretching across him to grab another cushion. Realising what she was going to do, Loki caught her other wrist

"I don't think so," he said teasingly, a glint in his eyes. Olivia looked up at him.

Suddenly, she just realised just how close they were again. She was leaning across him, held in place by his hands around her wrists, and their faces were incredibly close.

Loki's mischievous grin really didn't help the situation.

"Let go," she said.

Loki's grin widened slightly.

"Please let me go."

"I'm rather inclined not to," Loki said.

Biting her lip, Olivia tried to pull away. Though it didn't hurt, Loki's grip on her wrists was firm.

He was teasing her; she could see it in his eyes.

Olivia tried to pull away again, this time more forcibly. Loki had not been expecting it and the two of them fell off the sofa. Loki landed on his back and Olivia landed on top of him, both of them laughing.

Her eyes met his. Olivia's laughter stopped.

"Hello," Loki murmured, lazily stroking her cheek. Olivia blushed.

Realising she was still lying on top of Loki and quickly pushed herself off him, sitting on the ground. Loki sat up, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're rather strong for such a delicate thing," he commented.

"I did ask nicely."

"So you did." Loki's eyes shone. "Please accept my apologies for not acquiescing to your request."

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Olivia eyed him suspiciously.

"I guess I can forgive you," she said, her lips twitching. Her eyes flickered up, her amusement poorly hidden.

"Does something amuse you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . " She was cut off by her giggles. Loki watched her as she succumbed into mild hysteria, grinning. "That was just really funny."

"I'm glad you found it amusing," Loki said, leaning forwards to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The gesture was becoming somewhat of a habit.

Blushing, Olivia looked down.

Tilting his head to the side, Loki gently stroked her cheek and cupped her chin. He lifted her head, making her look at him.

"Loki," she whispered.

"Yes?"

Taking in a deep breath, Olivia leaned forwards and kissed him.

It was a quick, shy kiss, but it left both of them slightly breathless when Olivia pulled away. Her cheeks turned pink as she stared at him.

"That was unexpected," Loki said quietly, his lips curling into a small smile.

Horror washed over Olivia as she realised what she had just done.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, scrambling up.

Before Loki could stop her, Olivia fled from the room.

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Smileychameleon, smore9, Loki'sTimeLady and Loki'sMistress for reviewing!

I suppose Loki is a bit OOC, but I think that in the Avengers film, we only saw the evil side of him. He is the God of Mischief, after all, and I hoped to portray his more mischievous side.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

Loki watched Olivia as she all but ran down the corridor and to her room, slamming the door behind her. He grinned.

He was attracted to her; Olivia was unlike any other woman Loki had met. He could tell that she was also attracted to him, but hadn't expected her to act upon this feeling in such a bold manner.

Standing up, Loki strolled down the corridor and gently knocked on Olivia's bedroom door.

"_Go away_!"

Loki laughed softly, allowing the shadows to conceal him as he appeared in Olivia's bedroom.

Oblivious to Loki's presence in her room, Olivia paced back and forth, running her hands through her already unruly hair. Finally, with a frustrated noise escaping her lips, Olivia sat on her bed. Shutting her eyes, she lay down on her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head.

She rather hoped she could smother herself to death. Loki, however, had other ideas.

The shadows left him as easily as they concealed him. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Loki placed a gentle hand on Olivia's calf.

"Shit, your hands are freezing!" she yelled, scrambling up and spinning around to face him, her back against the headboard. She stared at him incredulously. "How the hell did you get in here? I locked the frickin' door!"

"Locked doors do not stop me from entering, love," Loki said, his amusement clear. Olivia glowered at him.

"Go away, Loki."

"Olivia - "

"I said _go away_!" Snatching her pillow from behind her, Olivia hit Loki with it.

"Did you just hit me with your pillow?"

"Yes, and I'll hit you again if you don't get out of my room," Olivia snarled.

"It isn't often I fear for my safety in the presence of a woman."

Scowling, Olivia tried to hit Loki again. He caught her.

"Let go of me," Olivia said.

"Please relinquish the pillow and I shall consider it."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'm afraid we may find ourselves in yet another compromising position and I know not if I can control myself a second time," Loki said smoothly, his eyes shining. Olivia's cheeks turned scarlet. Slowly, she let go of the pillow.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Olivia asked warily when Loki let her go, straightening up. She leaned against the headboard.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "No."

"Then I will stay."

"But . . . why? I mean, dude, I just kissed you," Olivia said, cringing. "Didn't that freak you out or anything?"

"Not at all. Though I must apologize for my reaction. It was not intended to sound mocking," Loki said.

"It made you sound like a total jack-ass," Olivia muttered. "So you're totally cool with the fact that I just kissed you?"

"Of course. In fact - " Loki leaned forwards. " - I would be most delighted if it were to become a regular occurence." His voice dropped to a low purr, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Olivia grinned back.

"Oh really?" She also leaned forwards. "So if I were to kiss you right now . . . "

"I would have no qualms."

Grinning, Olivia leaned forwards and kissed him. Loki kissed her back, his hands curling around her waist and pulling her closer. Slowly, he lowered her onto her back, looming over her. Pulling away, he grinned.

"It appears we have once again found ourselves in a compromising position," he said.

"I'm ok with that," Olivia said a little breathlessly. She then gasped as Loki's lips descended to her neck, laughing when he kissed her most ticklish spot. Encouraged by her giggles, Loki raised his head again.

"So beautiful," he whispered, gently stroking her cheek.

Grinning up at him, Olivia pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

Olivia paced back and forth across her living room, drumming her fingers against her phone. Loki watched her, or rather, the way her hips swayed just ever so slightly as she walked. It was very distracting, especially in those tight denim shorts she insisted on wearing.

Finally, Olivia stopped and quickly typed out a number on her phone. Pressing the dial button, she held it to her ear.

It went to voicemail.

"Erm . . . hey, Mom," Olivia said. "It's me, Olivia. Obviously." She paused, biting her bottom lip. "I just called to say happy birthday. I . . . sent your present off yesterday, so hopefully you should get it soon . . . anyway, happy birthday. Bye."

Hanging up, Olivia looked at Loki, who was gazing at her inquiringly.

"My Dad was the one who disowned me," she explained. "My Mom is . . . dependent on him, y'know?"

"I understand."

"Anyway, that's enough depressing rubbish. I got paid yesterday and I need more food."

* * *

Pushing the shopping cart and singing _Food Glorious Food _under her breath, Olivia strolled down the aisles of the supermarket with Loki by her side.

"Ooh, kiwi fruit!" Olivia said happily, stopping by the small, dark green fruit. Loki raised an eyebrow, picking one up.

"This is a Midgardian delicacy?" he asked, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Yeah, they are so nice. I love me some kiwi." Grinning, Olivia selected her kiwi fruit and put the plastic bag in the cart. "You have to take the skin off, but the actual fruit is amazing."

His eyebrows raised and nose scrunched slightly, Loki discarded the fruit.

"Oh, stop being such a snob," Olivia grumbled, walking away.

Her bad mood didn't last long, however, when she discovered the boxes of strawberries were on offer.

"You have a sweet tooth," Loki said as he and Olivia stopped in the biscuit aisle. Olivia was comparing the supermarket's own brand of digestives to another popular brand.

"I like snacking," she said absent mindedly, finally deciding on the supermarket's own brand. They were far cheaper. "I've always been like that. My parents thought I was taking drugs."

Loki looked confused.

"Y'know, weed . . . gives you the munchies? Never mind."

They left the aisle and Olivia steered them in the direction of the frozen section.

"Do you not catch your fish fresh?" Loki asked as Olivia reached up to take a box of battered fish from the freezer. She laughed.

"Not personally, no. And anyway, I don't like getting fresh fish because they're usually whole and I hate the way their eyes just . . . stare at you." Olivia shuddered, shutting the freezer door. "This is much nicer."

Loki took the box from her, looking mildly disgusted.

Scowling, Olivia snatched the box back and threw it into the cart, making a firm resolution to leave Loki at home next time she needed to shop.

"What is pizza?"

"Only the best food ever invented in Italy."

"What makes it so brilliant?"

"It's dough, tomato and cheese _and_ you can put whatever the hell you want on it!"

Grinning, Olivia stood on her tiptoes and reached for the pizza boxes. She let out a squeak of surprise when she felt Loki's cool hand on her waist; he leaned over her and picked them up.

"Thanks," she said weakly when he handed them her.

"You're welcome." Loki grinned, his lips brushing against hers.

"Erm . . . I need to pay now."

Olivia was glad for Loki's arm around her waist, otherwise she may have fallen over.

* * *

"Sir, I think we may have a problem."

"What type of problem?"

"Loki is back."

His fingers interlocking, Fury leaned forwards in his seat, looking at Agent Hill with a stern frown.

"What do you mean Loki is back?" he demanded.

Putting the file down, Agent Maria Hill took out three photographs and slid them across the desk.

"He appears to be using a young woman as a shield of some sort. She must be providing him with food and shelter."

Fury examined the images, his eyebrows pulling together and his jaw tightening. In each one, both Loki and the young woman seemed to be laughing and grinning. In the last, Loki was looking at her with an intense gaze while she compared packets of biscuits.

"Call the Avengers," he finally said. "It's time they assembled."

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy and Smileychameleon for reviewing!

And Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

Olivia was an incredibly disorganised person in the mornings.

Her hair still damp from her shoulder and slowly moulding into the unruly curls she seemed to despise so much, Olivia rushed around the flat, babbling to herself. She kept pausing in her mad run to pull her tights up and her shorts down, insisting that she needed to find her favourite blue jumper. She wore only one shoe, the laces untied, while the other had been placed on top of the counter.

Loki watched her with amusement. He had offered to help her, only to be snapped at; Olivia seemed to be under the impression he wouldn't know how to help.

So he sat on the couch with Olivia's desired jumper in his hands, waiting for her to finally realise he had it all along.

"Bedroom," Olivia suddenly said, all but running to her bedroom. She searched for her jumper and when she failed, quickly tugged a brush through her hair. She picked up her bag, chucked her keys in, and then went back to the living room.

Finally, she saw the jumper in Loki's hands.

"How long have you had that?" she demanded, taking it from him and pulling it on over her head.

"I did try to tell you, but your state of panic seemed to had made you temporarily deaf."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. "Where's my shoe?" she suddenly asked, spinning around.

Thankfully, it did not take Olivia long to find the shoe on the counter. Sitting on a stool, she pulled it on and tied up her laces.

"Ok," she said. "I'm taking the Vespa otherwise I'll be late and Mr Fisher will totally kick my arse."

Jumping up, Olivia did a little wriggle as she pulled down her shorts again. They were slightly longer than the ones she had worn the previous day, but still rather short.

"What?" she asked, seeing Loki's frown.

"I am still unable to see how they are deemed acceptable for work."

"They're not, but Mr Fisher thinks I have such a rockin' bod that he lets me wear whatever the hell I want."

Loki raised an eyebrow. Olivia laughed.

"Chill, dude, it was a joke. Mr Fisher's really lenient about the work uniform." Olivia looked down at her shorts. "Actually, maybe I should put on a skirt . . . " Her voice trailed off as she thought of the skirts in her wardrobe, all of which were just as short as her shorts. Some were even shorter. "Aw, screw it," she muttered, kicking her shoes off and running to her bedroom.

Amused, Loki rose and followed her, lingering in the doorway. Yanking her shorts and tights off, Olivia was hopping around her room trying to pull up her skinny jeans. Though they covered her legs completely, they were just as inappropriate in the way that they fit her like a second skin.

"Uh, my face is up here," Olivia teased, and Loki realised he had been staring at her legs.

"I was just admiring your magnificent legs," he drawled. "Forgive me."

Olivia blushed.

"You really think they're magnificent?" she asked quietly.

Loki grinned.

Grinning back, Olivia slowly walked forwards, tilting her head back to look up at him. Her lips brushed against his.

"See you at lunch," she whispered, brushing past him.

Mildly astonished, Loki watched her walk down the corridor to collect her shoes and bag. She was a minx.

He grinned again; two could play at that game.

Olivia yelped when Loki suddenly appeared behind her, his arms snaking around her waist and his lips against her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye," he murmured. Grinning, Olivia turned in his arms.

"I could think of a better way to say goodbye."

Loki leaned down so his lips just brushed against hers.

"See you at lunch."

He disappeared, leaving Olivia astonished and annoyed.

"Bastard," she grumbled, grabbing her bag.

She could've sworn she heard him laugh as she closed the door.

* * *

"Excuse me."

Looking up from the computer, Olivia smiled brightly at the man in front of the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Olivia Murphy?"

Olivia's smile faltered slightly. "Yes."

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson, here on behalf of SHIELD." He flashed his ID at her. "I was wondering if you could come with me?"

"Why? Am I in trouble?"

"No, we just need to ask you a few questions."

Olivia glanced over her shoulder at Mr Fisher.

"Go," the older man said. "Take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks, Mr Fisher." Olivia looked back at Coulson. "How long is this going to take, because my Vespa is parked outside and I don't want to get a parking ticket."

Coulson's lips twitched. "I promise we won't take up much of your time."

Gathering her belongings and saying goodbye to Mr Fisher, Olivia followed Coulson outside. A dark car with tinted windows was waiting for them.

"Y'know, my Mom always told me not to get into cars like this with strange men," Olivia said. Coulson smiled in response, opening the door for her. "So, what's all this about?"

"I'm afraid I can't discuss it."

"Not even a tiny clue? Just so I don't slip up and say something really stupid."

"I can assure you that you'll be fine, Miss Murphy."

"Olivia."

"Pardon?"

"Please just call me Olivia," she said, leaning back in her seat. "It helps me feel normal."

* * *

Loki could feel everyone watching his suspiciously, but ignored them as he played with the device Olivia called an Ipod. It seemed to generate music that could heard through the small buds meant to be placed in one's ear.

He had been minding his own business in Olivia's flat when the SHIELD agents, accompanied by Barton and Romanoff, so rudely barged in and attacked him.

Loki smirked; Olivia would not be happy with the mess they'd left behind.

The door opened, and everyone but Loki looked up.

"I should've known it had something to do with you," Olivia said irritably. Loki looked up and grinned.

"Hello, love."

Olivia glared at him.

"Miss Murphy," Fury said, directing the attention back to him. "Please take a seat."

The only free seat left was next to Loki, which Olivia reluctantly took.

"I get the impression that you are angry with me," Loki said thoughtfully, still playing with her Ipod.

"You could've given me some warning, you asshat. And why have you got that?" Olivia snatched her Ipod from him, turning it off and stuffing it into her pocket. Loki smirked.

"Miss Murphy, I am Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD." He then gestured around the table. "These are - "

"The Avengers, I know," Olivia interrupted. "Coulson told me on the way here. Hi again, Tony."

Loki quirked an eyebrow at the mention of Coulson; he thought the Agent was dead.

"Hey, kid," Tony replied with a grin.

"You two know each other?" Natasha asked.

"My parents and him run in the same social circle, so unfortunately, yes."

"Don't lie to yourself, Olivia, you know you love me." Tony winked and Loki's jaw tightened.

"So what is SHIELD exactly?" Olivia asked.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," Loki replied, sounding almost bored. "They deal with threats of the supernatural kind."

"Like you blowing up New York?" Loki smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Remind me again why I helped you?"

"You helped him?" Steve asked incredulously. "M'am, did you not know who he was?"

"Not until the next day. I couldn't kick him out because he threatened to kill me and my family."

"I did nothing of the sort," Loki said.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Miss Murphy."

"I know, but he's a douchebag and I'm annoyed at him." The table snorted with supressed laughter. "Can we go home now?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Murphy."

Sighing, Olivia looked at Loki. "Do you have any plans to try and take over the Earth with your crazy alien army again?"

"I do not."

"Can we go home _now_?" Olivia asked Fury.

Fury wasn't amused, and requested that Loki be taken to a secure unit.

"Alright, if he's staying, then so am I," Olivia announced.

"I thought you were angry with me," Loki said, his tone light and amused.

"I am, but it seems that I'm the only one who can actually control your crazy arse," Olivia snapped back at him. "I'll need to get some stuff though. And take my Vespa home before some punk steals it."

Fury looked like he was going to argue, but wisely thought against it.

"I'll call for an agent to escort you home."

"No need, I'll do it," Tony said, grinning at Olivia. She grinned back. Loki scowled.

"You." Olivia looked at Loki. "Don't hurt anyone, don't blow anything up, don't do that disappearing act of yours. And you are not allowed to get jealous because Stark is giving me a lift."

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back in one piece," Tony promised, throwing an arm around Olivia's shoulders when she stood up.

"Not helping, Stark."

"I know."

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, IvyLinkin, Smileychameleon and SkittleMachine for reviewing!

And yes, in this fic, Phil Coulson is alive. Why? Because he's an awesome character and I am adamant that his death was faked. Therefore, he is alive in this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6.**_

"So, you and Loki, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough, I do."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys sleeping together?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Aha, so you are!" Tony said triumphantly. "Damn, Olivia, you sure know how to pick them."

"How's Pepper?" Olivia asked pointedly, knowing it was a low blow considering how Tony felt about her.

He laughed sarcastically and glared at her. Olivia smiled back sweetly.

"Seriously though, how does a sweet little librarian with a famous family end up in bed with the guy who tried to enslave the world?"

"I don't know," Olivia half whined, slumping in her seat. "Seriously, why can't people just let us get on with it?"

"Because he's a madman with an army of aliens."

"Shut up."

Picking her bag up, Olivia put in the boot of Tony's car. There had been a change in plans; everyone was relocating to Stark Tower. Olivia doubled checked that everyone included Loki.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to keep up?" Tony teased as Olivia slid onto her Vespa. She glared at him.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Vespa, Stark."

"Whatever, Murphy. If you fall behind, I'm not taking your bag up to your room."

"And who said chivalry was dead?" Olivia muttered, pulling her hair back as she put her helmet on. She then made a point of zooming past Tony who, in response, honked the car horn at her several times.

Things were certainly going to get interesting.

* * *

"Hey."

Loki slowly turned, surprised to hear Olivia's voice. She stood in the doorway, holding her bag and looking at him with a sheepish expression.

"Hello."

Putting her bag down, Olivia shut the door and crossed the room. Flinging her arms around Loki's neck, she kissed him.

"I missed you too," Loki said, laughing softly when they broke apart.

"Shut up," Olivia said, but not unkindly. Smiling up at him, she slid her arms around his torso and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. After a moment of hesitation, Loki hugged her back.

"I'm still kinda pissed off with you," Olivia mumbled.

"Would you believe me if I gave you my most sincere apologies?"

"You can try."

Gently cupping her face, Loki lifted her head and kissed her.

"My apologies," he murmured. "I was not aware that Fury would take it upon himself to protect you."

Olivia giggled. "Protect me?"

"Of course. His intentions were strictly honourable." Loki grinned. "He rather hoped to save the innocent young woman from the terrible monster that I am."

Olivia grinned; she'd long lost her innocence after meeting Loki.

"Oh well, he missed his chance. You do know that Tony has been bugging me about us, right?"

At the mention of Tony's name, Loki scowled. Rolling her eyes, Olivia untangled herself from their embrace.

"No. You are not allowed to be jealous. Men and women are allowed to be friends. And he is way too old for me."

"Whereas I am older than he could ever hope to be."

"You don't look it though. Seriously, you could be older than time itself for all I know."

Loki laughed softly. "I can assure you that I am not that old."

Grinning, Olivia walked past Loki and sat down on the bed, stretching her long legs out in front of her as she leaned back.

"You know," she said quietly. "As guests, it's within our rights to test the beds."

Loki frowned, but then his eyes widened at the sight of Olivia's impish grin. Slowly, he grinned back.

He appeared on the bed in front of her within seconds and Olivia's grin widened, kissing him.

"I really don't see what all the big fuss about you is," she said thoughtfully. "You're really not that scary."

Raising an eyebrow, Loki's eyes gleamed and his grin suddenly turned predatory.

"Is that so?" he growled. Olivia squealed loudly as she was suddenly flung onto her back, Loki leaning over her with his arms caging her in. His grin exposed all of his white teeth and Olivia was suddenly reminded of a shark.

"Would you like to amend your previous statement?"

"You are a truly terrifying God," Olivia said a little breathlessly, trying not to giggle. She laughed when she felt Loki's lips on her neck, not because it was funny but because she was just so _happy._

A loud bang on the door, followed by Thor's call of, "Brother!" made Olivia jump. Sighing, Loki straightened up.

"Yes?"

The door opened. Frantically, Olivia sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as Thor stepped into the room. He was either oblivious to her flustered state or kindly chose to ignore it as he addressed Loki.

"Brother, we must gather for dinner."

"Olivia and I will join you shortly," Loki told him.

"But I must escort you."

Loki looked irritated, but Olivia realised just how hungry she was.

"I actually quite like the sound of dinner," she said, trying not blush when both Loki and Thor looked at her. "Just saying."

Thor smiled kindly. "Lady Olivia. I do not believe we have been properly introduced yet."

"No, we haven't," Olivia said, jumping up from the bed. She extended her hand, mildly surprised when Thor took it in his enormous one and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lady Olivia. I am Thor, brother of Loki."

"It's great to meet you, but please just call me Olivia."

As promised, Thor escorted Loki and Olivia to the elevator. When the doors finally opened, Olivia found herself looking at one of the most dysfunctional families she had ever seen.

Tony sat at the head of the table, already helping himself to food, while Pepper sat at his side and scolded him, insisting that he wait before he start eating. Clint and Natasha seemed deep in conversation, their mouths moving quickly, but both of them looked up to scowl at Loki. Bruce was carefully pouring himself a drink while Steve tried to make conversation with him. Two other women had joined them also.

"Jane!" Thor boomed. "Come and meet Olivia!"

Jane, the lighter haired of the two women, got up from her place at the table and smiled pleasantly. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the way Thor looked at Jane, his arm placed carefully around her.

"It's nice to meet you," Olivia said, holding her hand out. "I'm Olivia."

"Jane Foster," Jane introduced herself, shaking Olivia's hand. "That's Darcy over there, my friend."

At the mention of her name, Darcy grinned and gave a cheery wave, which Olivia returned.

"Come," Thor said. "Sit with us and we shall dine!"

Loki looked like he'd much rather set himself on fire than sit at such a chaotic dinner table.

"Must I be subjected to this?" he asked Olivia quietly.

"Hey, if you try to take over the world then you've got to pay the price," Olivia said cheerfully. "Come on, I'm starving!"

Grabbing Loki's hand, she pulled him forwards to the two spare seats between Steve and Thor.

"Can we eat _now_?" Tony asked Pepper, who just rolled her eyes in response. Immediately, everyone (expect Loki) made a mad dive for the food. Tony had ordered shawarma. Olivia, who had never experienced such a manic mealtime, laughed and grabbed herself a large, greasy and full of calories pocket of food before diving in to get one for Loki.

Not satisfied with only one, Darcy reached out for yet another one of the wraps on the platter at the same time as Steve. Flustered and apologising, Steve quickly withdrew his hand and knocked over Bruce's drink, which fell onto his lap. He cried out, leaping up and reaching for a napkin, but only ended up knocking the platter of remaining wraps onto Natasha. While Bruce apologised profusely, Clint snickered and Natasha elbowed him hard in the gut.

Somewhere in the madness, Olivia's hand found Loki's under the table. It was a bit greasy from the shawarma, but warm and familiar. She gently squeezed his hand.

After a moment, Loki squeezed back.

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, IvyLinkin, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Dreamer1920, SkittleMachine and Cerca39 for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

_**7.**_

"What do you mean we're not allowed in?"

His jaw clenched and his arms crossed, Fury looked at the three women in front of him with a hard gaze.

"This is a confidential meeting between myself, the Avengers and the - " At the look in Olivia's eyes, Fury corrected himself. "Loki. It does not concern you."

"Phil's in there," Olivia retorted.

"Agent Coulson is an official SHIELD agent."

"I don't know if it's escaped your attention, but those two are sleeping with Thor and Loki - "

"Darcy!"

"So we're basically like honorary members of the Avengers," Darcy finished.

"Miss Lewis, this is a confidential meeting and does not concern you. I'm going to ask you one last time to remove yourself from my doorway before further actions are taken."

Glowering, Darcy reluctantly stepped away. Fury shut the door.

"Honorary Avengers?" Jane repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I was trying to get us into that meeting."

"We could tell," Olivia said. "So, what do we do?"

Darcy grinned a grin that Jane knew all too well. It was a grin that said Darcy was up to no good.

"Lucky for us, I was anticipating being denied access to the meeting." Her grin widening, Darcy reached into her pocket and took out a key. "So I took extra precautions."

* * *

Loki was bored.

Between Thor's pathetic pleads and Olivia's threat to return to her apartment, leaving Loki alone with the Avengers, he had somehow been convinced to sign a peace treaty ensuring that he was an ally of SHIELD rather than an enemy.

He had rather hoped a signature was all that would be required, but apparently Fury had other ideas.

Still, no one seemed to notice that Loki's mind was occupied while Fury spoke. In fact, he was certain that Stark had begun playing a game on his phone under the table.

He made a quick check on Olivia, just to make sure she wasn't causing trouble with Jane and Darcy elsewhere, and found himself thoroughly amused by the sight of the three women gathered around a monitor, watching the meeting through a camera installed in the room.

Creating a double of himself to take his place at the meeting was a simple task, and not one anyone noticed. He appeared directly behind the three women, moving forwards soundlessly.

"So basically," Darcy said. "They're making sure your boyfriend doesn't take over the world again."

"He isn't my boyfriend," Olivia said, blushing.

"What is he? Your partner? Your _lover_?" Darcy batted her eyelashes and Olivia laughed.

"I don't know, he's just . . . Loki."

"Just ignore her," Jane advised, her eyes still on the monitor.

Jane was a surprise to Loki; she was quiet and demure, with a sensible air about her. She seemed to have a calming influence on the boisterous Thor, who looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

When silence fell and the three women continued to watch the monitor, Loki carefully lowered his head so it lingered between Jane and Olivia's.

His lips curved into a small smirk.

"Hello ladies."

All three of them screamed, Olivia especially. Loki grimaced at just how loudly she screamed, and if he had been a lesser mortal, it surely would've been the cause of a terrible headache.

Glancing at the monitor, Loki was disappointed to see everyone rush out of the meeting room with Thor in the lead.

"Jane, are you alright?" Thor demanded, slamming open the door.

"I merely gave them a fright, Thor, they are fine," Loki told him.

"Speak for yourself. You almost gave me a heart attack," Olivia snapped at him.

"You were in no such danger, I can assure you."

"How long were you standing there?" Darcy asked.

"Not long. Though my ears were burning."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red. Loki smirked.

When order was finally restored, the meeting was resumed with Jane, Darcy and Olivia joining the group. A less than impressed Fury allowed them in under the condition that they would not interrupt or distract anyone.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted," Fury looked at Jane, Darcy and Olivia pointedly. "I had something to inform you all of."

Fury placed a file on the table.

"Last night, something entered our atmosphere."

Immediately, Jane reached out and took the folder, looking through the papers. Darcy and Bruce looked over her shoulder, both of them frowning.

"Is this anything to do with you?" Olivia asked Loki quietly. He shook his head.

"So, what is it?"

"I don't know," Jane admitted, looking troubled. Thor placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We just have to wait until we find whatever it is," Clint said.

"Or until whatever it is finds us," Bruce said quietly.

* * *

"Y'know, you Asgardians should come with a warning," Olivia called from the en suite bathroom. "Get involved with us and you will experience some freaky shit."

Loki smiled.

Her hair tied back into two long braids and her face scrubbed of make up, Olivia looked ten years younger when she left the bathroom. Seeing Loki's smirk, she sincerely regretted choosing her comfortable, baggy checked pyjamas over her silk shorts and matching tank top.

Still, there was nothing she could do now.

Olivia all but jumped on the bed, giggling as she climbed under the duvet. Loki watched her with a distant smile.

Grinning, Olivia scooted forwards and gently bumped her shoulder against his.

"What's troubling you, bud?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Few seldom do."

Olivia frowned, looking up at him. "I do trust you, though."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Loki asked quietly, an eyebrow raised.

"Hasn't anyone trusted you before?"

"I have given them no reason to."

He looked away. Olivia placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head back, forcing him to look at her.

"I trust you."

Loki looked at her for a long time, silent.

Thor was the only one who still completely trusted him. Kind, soft hearted Thor trusted Loki as much as he had trusted them when they believed they were brothers by blood. Even after everything, Thor seemed to trust him.

And now Olivia did as well. Olivia, a woman he barely knew, looked him in the eyes and told him that she trusted him. He knew she was not lying.

He covered her hand with his own.

"What's up, Silvertongue?" Olivia teased. "Lost for words?"

Laughing, Loki leaned forwards and gently kissed her.

"I have never met anyone quite like you before, Olivia Murphy."

"I know, I'm one of a kind."

Lacing her hands through his, Olivia leaned forwards and kissed him.

It was a long time before either of them got any sleep that night.

* * *

Thank you Dreamer1920, IvyLinkin, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Loki'sTimeLady, Smileychameleon and SkittleMachine for reviewing.

I can't help it . . . I love writing Loki/Olivia fluff. Still, things are going to get a little bit more serious from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

_**8.**_

_He walks through the empty streets, the sound of his shoes against the pavement echoing and surrounding him. It's cold and he wishes he'd brought a better coat._

_He's thinking of takeaway pizza and snuggling with his girlfriend back home when he suddenly gets the feeling of being watched. He stops and looks over his shoulder, but sees no one. Frowning, he shakes his head._

_He's tired and that's making him paranoid. Why would anyone be following him?_

_Still, as he walks, he can't shake the feeling off. He can feel a pair of eyes piercing into his back, watching his every move. _

_It frightens him._

_He continues to walk, however, because in another ten minutes he'll be home and laughing with his girlfriend about it all. She'll shake her head at him, tell him he's being silly, and kiss him. _

_And then he hears the footsteps._

_They're light and quick, as if the feet are barely touching the ground. He spins around, his eyes darting around._

_"Hello?" he calls, his voice shaking. _

_When he receives no reply, he shakes his head, muttering "Crazy, you're going crazy," under his breath. _

_He ignores the feeling of being watched and puts the footsteps down to some sort of animal. It isn't unusual for the foxes to come out at this time of night, and that's probably what he heard._

_And then he sees her. _

_She's gorgeous. He swore to himself that he would never look at another girl again when he fell in love with his girlfriend, but he can't tear his eyes away from this woman. Her long red curls fall heavily over her shoulders, her skin as shining like a pearl under the street lamp. She wears a skin tight black dress, and it clings to every curve of her body. His eyes linger on the swell of her breasts before sliding down to her long legs._

_She suddenly looks up at him, and he gasps._

_Her eyes are blood red._

_He swears, turning his back on her to run. _

_That's his first mistake._

_She lunges with the grace of a panther, pushing him to the ground and rolling him onto his back. He's shaking with fear, tears rolling down his eyes as he pleads to be released. He doesn't want to die, not like this, not now. She's going to kill him._

_Her lips curl back to reveal razor sharp teeth, glinting in the moonlight._

_With a wild yell, her nails dig into his stomach. _

_They come away scarlet. _

Olivia woke up screaming.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked urgently, sitting up. Breathing heavily, Olivia stood up and began to pace, desperately trying to calm herself down. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably as a panic attack threatened to begin.

Blocking her path, Loki placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"I had a nightmare." Her voice shook. "Only, it wasn't a nightmare. It was too real. Like it was actually happening."

"A vision."

"What?"

"Have you experienced this before?"

"I - "

"Olivia, it is of vital importance that you tell me if you have experienced this before."

"No, I haven't," Olivia snapped. "I'm not like Bruce or Steve. I'm not a genetic mutant that has _visions._"

Frowning, Loki gently cupped Olivia's face, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored her.

Slowly, Loki's eyebrows pulled together and his lips were pressed into a tight line. When his eyes opened, they were filled with anger.

"Are you certain that you have never experienced this before?" he demanded.

"Did you just read my mind?" At the look in Loki's eyes, Olivia shook her head. "No, never."

Pulling away, Loki began to dress.

"I will wake Thor," he said, and without another word, swept out of the room. Silent, Olivia pulled on a jumper and followed Loki.

It did not take long to wake everyone; most people's sleep had been disturbed by Olivia's scream. Thor and Loki wore their armour, while Clint and Natasha were both fully dressed. When Tony finally emerged from his bedroom, pulling on the shirt Pepper had thrown at him as he left, they gathered in one of the lounges and Olivia told everyone about her dream.

"So, you're telling us that you had some weird freaky vision type thing?" Darcy asked.

"It was not a vision _type thing,_ Miss Lewis," Loki said stiffly.

"Have you ever experienced these dreams before?" Bruce inquired politely.

Olivia shook her head, pale and shaken.

"I . . . it was . . . weird. It just felt so real."

"Is the woman familiar to you, Thor?" Loki demanded.

Frowning and confused, Thor shook his head. "She is not of Asgard, but that is all I know. Do you know of her, brother?"

"No."

"What happened after she attacked the man?"

This came from Clint, his expression one of hard concentration.

"I . . . woke up," Olivia admitted, feeling more than a little useless. "But I think, maybe, that she might be the thing that Fury told us about yesterday."

Jane, who seemed lost in thought during the discussion, perked up. She'd been sitting on an armchair with Thor standing at her side, curled up, but suddenly straightened up at Olivia's suggestion.

"I think you may be right," she said. "We've discovered Asgard - what's to say there aren't more worlds or realms out there?"

"Yeah, but this lady comes from a world that isn't very nice," Darcy reminded her. "And I don't think she's got any dishy gods tucked into her bosom either."

Olivia smiled weakly.

"Where did you see the woman?" Natasha asked Olivia, whose smile faded. Biting her bottom lip, Olivia thought about it carefully before giving them the address. She wasn't certain, but had a gut feeling about it.

"We should go look," Steve announced, standing up.

"What, now?" Darcy moaned.

"Jane should stay here," Thor said. "As should Darcy and Olivia."

"But - "

"You have no weapons and no experience in defending yourself," Natasha interrupted dryly. "You'd hinder us more than help."

Darcy grumbled quietly under her breath as she left the room, announcing she was making coffee. Everyone else soon followed her, preparing to leave, leaving Loki and Olivia alone in the lounge.

"Are you going as well?" Olivia asked Loki miserably.

"Yes."

She hesitated slightly before standing up and wrapping her arms around him, her head resting on his chest.

"Stay safe," she murmured. A slight smile appeared on Loki's face.

"I could say the same about you."

His lips brushed against hers before he disappeared. Olivia grinned and shook her head.

"Is it safe to come back in?" Darcy asked. "I don't want to interrupt sexy times between you and Loki."

Olivia's grin widened. "Sexy times are over, I can assure you."

"Great." Handing Olivia a mug, Darcy settled herself on the sofa and grabbed the remote of the TV. "So, what movie do you wanna watch?"

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Dreamer1920, Smileychameleon, IvyLinkin and SkittleMachine for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

_**9.**_

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that they returned. Jane was reading through the files again with a small frown while Darcy and Olivia watched rom-coms to distract themselves. All three of them jumped up when they heard voices.

"So?" Darcy demanded as the Avengers walked into the lounge. "What the hell happened?"

"It wasn't pretty," Clint muttered.

"Yeah, blood and guts everywhere," Tony said. "Really gruesome. Good thing you girls didn't come."

Darcy glowered at him but Olivia barely noticed the mild insult.

"So . . . was he dead?"

"Whatever killed him ripped the guy's heart out," Natasha told them.

Olivia's eyes met Loki's, and she stared at him with horror. He looked back at her for a second before turning and striding out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Darcy asked.

"My brother has been quiet all evening," Thor said in worry, standing by Jane's side. Her small hand was intertwined with his. "Olivia, may I ask of you a favour?"

"I'll talk to him." Standing up, Olivia followed Loki out of the room.

"Aw, young love."

"I heard that, Stark."

Olivia walked down the corridor, determined to find Loki. It didn't take long; he was in their room.

"You've been quiet all evening, apparently," she said, shutting the door behind her.

"That woman." Loki looked at her. "You have never seen her before?"

"Nope. She was pretty hot though. If I was a lesbian I would totally want to tap that."

Shaking his head at Olivia's odd words, Loki strode forwards and placed a kiss on her brow.

"You said that you trust me," he said. Olivia nodded.

"And I meant it."

"Then please allow me to try something."

"Will it hurt?" Olivia asked uncertainly.

"It shouldn't."

Olivia waited, her lips pursed together, unsure of what to expect.

_Can you hear me, love?_

She jumped at the sound of Loki's voice in her head, staring up at him. He grinned.

_I will take that as a yes. Would you care to try?_

Er . . . HELLO?

Loki winced. "Not so loud, love," he murmured, and Olivia grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." _Is this better?_

Much.

"How the hell can we do that?" Olivia asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Seriously, am I going mad? Because I had a vision and now you're in my head and - "

Loki cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"Magic," he said with a grin.

* * *

"Pull the trigger."

Her body tense, Olivia did as Natasha ordered. There was a loud bang and Olivia felt herself stumbling backwards from the sheer force of it. The bullet shot through missed the cardboard cutout and she scowled.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Your aim is awful," Natasha told her. The agent was sitting behind her, her arms folded and one leg crossed over the other. She looked thoroughly unimpressed by Olivia's progress, or lack thereof. After her comment about being no help, Olivia had somehow persuaded Natasha to teach her.

Natasha was a harsh teacher. She ignored Olivia's complaints and pushed the younger woman beyond her limits. She was dry and cutting with her words, not caring about Olivia's feelings, but it made Olivia determined to make progress.

"Try again."

Olivia had always thought shooting would be easy; she'd seen her father and friends do it often enough on their hunting trips. She thought that if she could shoot someone, that was good enough.

Natasha, however, insisted that if she was going to shoot someone, it had to either kill the person or severely injure them.

"Can I be of assistance?" a cool voice asked from behind them, and Natasha shot Loki a dark look over her shoulder.

"I doubt it."

Ignoring her, Loki strode forwards until he was directly behind Olivia.

"No offence, but I don't think you breathing down my neck is going to help my aim," she muttered.

_Just trust me._

Olivia shuddered. "Still not used to that."

Laughing, Loki put his hands on her hips and carefully moved her into position.

"Stand up straight and tighten your arm," he said. "Breathe."

Letting go of her, Loki took a step back and Olivia glanced at Natasha. Natasha nodded.

Pulling the trigger, a wide grin spread across Olivia's face when the bullet hit the cardboard cutout.

"Huh."

"How did you learn that?" Natasha demanded, standing up. Loki regarded her with a smirk.

"I have my ways, Agent Romanoff."

Eyeing him with a scowl, Natasha stalked out of the room.

"Should I be worried?" Olivia asked him.

Loki grinned.

* * *

"I have never worked so hard in my life," Olivia moaned.

Loki laughed softly, looking at Olivia. She was sprawled out on the bed, her eyes shut and her brow creased as she frowned.

"Shooting a gun is hardly a strenuous activity."

"Yes it is, shut up."

Laughing again, Loki sat on the end of the bed and placed a cold hand on Olivia's leg.

"Loki, as much as I enjoy it, I'm really not in the right physical condition for sex right now."

"You have misjudged, love."

"Let me guess, your intentions are strictly honourable."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Have I become that predictable?"

"Yes."

Olivia's eyes snapped open when she felt his lips against her's, but she shut them again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No," she corrected breathlessly.

Grinning, Loki gently kissed her neck.

Olivia's phone suddenly started ringing. Scowling, Loki pulled away.

"That infernal device," he muttered darkly under his breath.

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern here," Olivia said with a small giggle, sitting up and reaching for her phone. Her grin faded. "It's my Mom."

Loki watched Olivia as she stared down at the phone. She was unsure whether or not she was going to answer it.

Finally, it stopped ringing.

Putting her phone down, Olivia looked at Loki.

"So, where were we?" she asked, leaning forwards and kissing him.

The phone started ringing again.

"Damn that woman," Olivia muttered, cursing softly as she picked her phone up and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello, darling! It's your mom!"_

"Oh, hey Mom," Olivia put on a false cheery tone as she grimaced at Loki. "Is everything ok?"

"_Yes, yes. What makes you think otherwise?"_

"You don't usually call."

"_Yes, well, it's been six months. We haven't spoken properly since you left._"

_Since Dad kicked me out,_ Olivia thought angrily, something that Loki did not miss.

"So what made you decide to call me now?"

"_Your father and I have been talking - _" Olivia supressed a groan. "_ - your brother and sisters are coming over this weekend for a little get-together, and we thought that you would want to come as well._"

"What sort of get-together?" Olivia asked warily.

Loki, who had been listening to the conversation, raised an eyebrow. He easily detected the underlying tension between the mother and her daughter.

"_Just a family weekend, really. Christopher is bringing his fiancée and the girls are bringing their husbands - _"

"Can I bring someone, then?" Olivia interrupted.

"_You're seeing someone? Oh Olivia, you never said!_"

"Yes, yes, I'm seeing someone. Can I bring him?"

"_Of course! We'd love to meet your new boyfriend. What's his name?"_

"Loki."

"_Loki! What an unusual name! Yes, darling, please bring him along. It would be great to meet him._"

"Ok, so what time do you want us over?"

"_Why don't you come over Friday night? Make a proper weekend out of it!"_

"Sure, I can't wait," Olivia said with forced enthusiasm.

"_Alright, sweetie, I'll see you on Friday. Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

Hanging up, Olivia slowly put her phone down on the bedside table. She looked at Loki.

"So guess what."

"What?" Loki asked, humoring her.

"You're going to meet my family."

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Dreamer1920, IvyLinkin, Smileychameleon and Doyle0915 for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

_**10.**_

"I need a car."

Looking up from his work, Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he drawled. "Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Such as?"

Olivia sighed and sat down on a stool across from Tony, looking at him with a forlorn expression.

"I have to go see my family," she told him.

Tony snorted. "Sorry," he muttered, trying not to grin. "Your . . . family?" He snorted again, finally giving in to his supressed laughter. Olivia glared at him furiously.

"I'm glad that you find this so amusing."

"Sorry, but I thought you hated them?"

"I do."

"So why are you going to see them?"

"Because Mom's organised this big family thing and she somehow roped me into coming and I'm taking Loki because I don't want to put up with those bitches on my own," she moaned. Tony grinned.

"You're taking Reindeer Games to meet your parents? Do you have a death wish?"

"They've already disowned me, what else can I do wrong?"

"Fair point. Alright, but if you so much as scratch it I'll be sending you the bill."

"Oh yeah, because you totally can't afford paying for a paint job," Olivia snapped.

"Be nice, I'm lending you a car."

Olivia sighed. "Thanks, Tony."

* * *

Loki wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the house Olivia pulled up in front wasn't it. It wasn't just a house; it was a manor.

"Here we are," Olivia said, cutting the engine. "Home sweet home."

She had been quiet for the whole journey and Loki knew better than to make her talk.

"Should I be fearful?"

"Fear for your life, mate."

Undoing her seatbelt, Olivia opened the door and climbed out. Loki followed suit just as the front door of the manor opened.

"Olivia!"

Striding forwards in her heels, Olivia's mother - Anne, Loki remembered her name to be - pulled her daughter into a poor excuse of a hug, kissing her cheek. Smiling, Anne cupped Olivia's face.

"Oh look at you," she said. "You look well."

"Thanks. So do you," Olivia lied. Despite the make up and designer clothes, Olivia could see the signs of age and stress in her mother's face. "Mom, this is Loki."

Releasing her daughter, Anne looked at Loki with a wide smile.

"Hi, you must be Loki," she said. "It's lovely to meet you."

Loki smiled back, shaking her hand.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs Murphy."

"Please, call me Anne," she said. "Come inside, both of you. Jim will get your bags."

_Jim?_

_Our butler. _

Loki raised an eyebrow at Olivia when Anne turned her back on them. She rolled her eyes.

The interior of the manor was just as magnificent as the exterior, though Olivia was thoroughly unimpressed. She'd always thought the house was ostentatious.

"Christopher and the girls are already here," Anne said. "We're having a drink in the lounge."

"Great," Olivia muttered under her breath. Loki smirked.

"Liv!"

"Hey, Chris!" Olivia grinned for the first time that day as she embraced her older brother, the two of them rocking slightly. "Christopher, this is Loki."

"It's nice to meet you," Christopher said, extending his hand. Loki shook it.

"Likewise."

"Ooh, weird name," one of the women piped up.

"And these are my sisters, Harriet and Molly."

The four siblings bore an uncanny resemblance to each other; each one had the same thick black hair and large blue eyes.

_Harriet is married to Marco, the half Italian man, and Molly is married for the second - no, third time._

_Three times married at such a young age?_

_Yeah, she's a slut._

"Olivia." Olivia's father, Jason, stepped forwards. He and Olivia hugged for a brief second, barely touching each other, and he kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Dad." Olivia's voice trembled slightly.

"You look well."

"Thanks. So do you."

Jason nodded in acknowledgement and looked at Loki.

Immediately, Loki could see Olivia in him. The only difference was that while Olivia's eyes were warm and happy and filled with emotion, her father's were cold.

"Loki," Jason said, holding his hand out. "I don't think we've met before."

"No, we haven't, but I've heard so much about you."

_Don't you dare tell my dad that I've been slagging him off, Loki._

_Don't fret, love, I have no intentions to._

They shook hands and Loki didn't miss that Jason tightened his grip ever so slightly before letting go. It was a pathetic attempt at asserting him dominance over the younger male.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" Anne suggested. "Have a drink."

Sitting down, Olivia and Loki accepted their glasses of red wine. Olivia sipped hers before putting it down.

"So, how's New York been treating you?" Christopher asked pleasantly, his arm around his fiancée's shoulders.

"It's actually quite nice," Olivia said with a small smile. "I've made some new friends and caught up with some old."

"Such as?" Jason inquired.

"Tony Stark."

Jason and Anne exchanged glances, Jason sitting up a straighter in his chair.

"Do not tell me that you work for him," he said. "Olivia, we raised you in such a way that you should _never_ work for someone else."

"I do not work _for_ him, Father, I work_ with_ him," Olivia snapped back. "In a manner of speaking."

"What about you, Loki?" This came from Molly, who was eager to diffuse the tension between her father and sister.

"I work in the same field as Mr Stark and Olivia."

"Was that how you two met?"

Loki and Olivia exchanged secret glances.

"No," Olivia said. "I'm afraid it's quite a dull tale, isn't it, Loki?"

"I just happened to be in Central Park at the right time in the right place," Loki said, grinning at Olivia.

"You could say it was love at first sight."

"Until you nearly knocked me off your Vespa."

"It's not my fault you didn't hold on properly."

Loki and Olivia grinned at each other, both trying not to laugh as they twisted the truth.

_Loki, dear, I don't mean to alarm you but we're beginning to sound like your average couple._

_I can assure you that our arrangement is far from orthodox._

_Arrangement? Who said romance was dead?_

Laughing softly, Loki weaved his hand into hers and kissed Olivia's cheek. She blushed.

"So, how long have you been together?"

"Oh, not long."

"Where do you live, Loki?"

"With me," Olivia said, yet another twisted truth. Jason's eyebrows shot up and Anne's eyes shone.

"I thought you haven't been together long," Jason said accusingly.

"Neither were you two before you got married," Olivia retorted.

Anne flushed and took a sip of her wine.

_Well,_ Loki thought. _This shall be interesting._

Olivia grinned.

* * *

Thank you IvyLinkin, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, smore9 and Dreamer1920 for reviewing!

Question: would anyone be interested in a post-Avengers fic? The basic plot is that Loki won and, several hundred years later, a young woman, Tori, is chosen to be his bride. There are a lot of twists involved and based on the theory of Loki being married to Sigyn in Asgard and her presumed death after Ragnarok. It sounds complicated but it really isn't. So, if I were to post it, would anyone be interested?


	11. Chapter 11

_**11.**_

" . . . totally out of time with the other dancers, bless her," Anne finished with a fond smile at Olivia, who was stabbing her vegetables with her fork. "You were trying though."

"I'm surprised you weren't too drunk to remember," Olivia muttered under her breath.

"You always were a clumsy child," Jason said smugly.

"No, I wasn't."

"You were. Remember that time you broke your mother's vase?" Jason's eyes were shining. "On Christmas day as well."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Christopher said. "You sulked for ages after that, Liv."

"I didn't break it," Olivia argued.

"Yes you did."

"No, you broke it." Olivia looked at Jason. "You broke it and blamed it on me."

Jason laughed softly.

"I think you may be mistaken," he said quietly, an underlying threat lingering in his voice. Loki looked at him from across the table.

"If your father broke it, why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried, but you were too drunk to care."

"Olivia," Molly said, sensing an argument between her father and sister. Glowering, Olivia sat back in her seat and continued to toy with her dinner.

"So, Loki," Harriet said. "You're from England, right?"

"Yes," Loki lied smoothly. "I moved to New York from London last year."

"How come you have such a weird name, though?" Christopher's fiancée, a pretty woman with seemingly no common sense, asked. Olivia used the phrase '_the lights are on, but nobody's home'_ when describing her.

"I am of Norse descent."

"Is that, like, Norway and stuff?"

"Vikings," Olivia corrected. "Scandinavia, originally."

Loki smiled at her.

_You seem well informed, love._

_I told you, I did my research._

Olivia picked up her drink.

"So are you two thinking about getting married?" Anne asked.

Olivia choked on her drink.

She coughed and Loki gently patted her on the back, trying not to smirk. Her cheeks red, Olivia stared at her mother with an incredulous expression.

"_No._"

Molly giggled. "Do you want to think about that, Olivia?"

"No, we're not getting married," Olivia said firmly. "No way."

"What about children, starting a family?"

"Can you seriously imagine me as a mom?"

"I think you'd be a splendid mother," Loki said. Olivia gave him a furious look.

_Not. Helping._

"Why are you quizzing me, anyway?" Olivia demanded of her mother. "Those two are already married and Chris is engaged!"

"Yes, but it's been such a long time since you brought someone _nice_home."

"I'm not going to marry Loki just because you like him."

"Though the approval of your parents would be beneficial for me," Loki told her.

"Shut up, Loki," she snapped back at him.

"Olivia," Jason said sharply.

"What?"

"For goodness sake, we did not waste all that money on your education for you to use that sort of language at the dinner table," Jason scolded irritably. "Act you have been brought up, not dragged up."

Olivia's cheeks flushed as she glared at her father.

Loki strongly suspected some kind of confrontation between the father and daughter, but rather than fight with him, Olivia looked away.

No one spoke much for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next day started with a scream.

"WHO THE HELL PUT CLING FILM OVER THE TOILET?" Molly screeched.

Olivia looked at Loki.

"It was intended for your father," he said, lounging on Olivia's bed. She grinned.

"Pretty old school for you though, isn't it?"

"There is nothing wrong with referring to the most simple of tricks."

"Seriously, though, how did you come up with that?"

"I did some research."

Laughing, Olivia threw her curls over her shoulder and stood up.

"Come on," she said, pulling on her coat. "We're going out."

"Will you not want breakfast?" Loki asked with a raised brow.

"We'll get something on our walk. I can't stand to be in this house any longer than I have to."

Olivia shouted her departure to her parents as she passed their room, tugging Loki down the corridor. She didn't wait for a reply, but rather continued straight out of the front door.

The cool breeze was a relief to Olivia; she breathed it in as she and Loki walked.

"So, when do I get to meet your parents?"

Loki stopped.

Turning to face him, Olivia grinned.

"Dude, chill, it was a joke."

"I don't find it funny," Loki snapped, beginning to walk. Olivia stared at him.

"Why, because you're ashamed of me?" she demanded, following him. "You can't take a mortal to Asgard, is that what you're saying?"

"No."

Olivia glared at him. Sighing, Loki held her face between his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"You speak as if I have parents, Olivia," he murmured. "And that is why you can not meet them."

"You do, though."

Loki pulled away.

"No, seriously, listen," she said quickly, grabbing his hand. "Yeah, Odin isn't your biological father. So what? He still raised you, didn't he? He looked after you and protected you and loved you. So he might not be your biological dad, but he did a far better job than the douche that abandoned you."

Staring at her, a wide grin suddenly spread across Loki's face. Laughing, he kissed her forehead.

"What?" Olivia demanded.

"You are the most unique mortal I have met," Loki told, still grinning.

"Is that your posh way of saying I'm weird?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Fair enough." With a slight shrug, Olivia stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Come on, stop being such a grump. I want sherbet lemons."

The sweet shop was a small, old fashioned type shop with glass jars lined up behind the counter. Loki stopped to inspect a bar of chocolate while Olivia purchased a large, paper bag of sherbet lemons.

"Sweets for breakfast," she said happily. "Yum."

She popped one in her mouth and offered it to Loki, who found the taste distinctive yet not unpleasant.

As they walked, Olivia suddenly felt . . . odd. The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand, and she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Frowning, she stopped.

"What?" Loki asked.

Olivia frowned and looked around.

"Nothing," she said uncertainly, taking Loki's hand in her own again. "It's just me being silly."

Neither of them were aware of the pair of blood red eyes watching their every move.

* * *

Thank you SETO-KAIBA-LIFE, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, IvyLinkin, smore9, Smileychameleon, SkittleMachine and LokisTimeLady for reviewing!

Hopefully the first chapter of my new fic should be posted soon!


	12. Chapter 12

_**12.**_

_He sees her in the bar._

_She's gorgeous, beautiful and very sexy. Her face is like one of a painting by an Old Master, and her body . . . well, the dress leaves very little to the imagination. It was bordering on slutty, but somehow she pulled it off. Maybe it was her confidence; maybe it was just because she was so damn hot._

_She's alone, leaning against the bar without a drink in her hand. He smirks, waltzing over._

"_What's a gorgeous woman like you doing all alone?" he drawls. She raises a coy eyebrow._

"_Who wants to know?" she asks, her voice low and seductive. _

_His smirk widens as he accepts the unspoken challenge presented before him._

"_Just a curious man who would like to buy you a drink. What's your poison?"_

_She eyes him with a grin, her teeth gently biting down on her bottom lip. She leans forwards and his eyes rake over her generous cleavage. _

"_Guess," she whispers, his lips brushing against his ear. Her lips are cold and he has to suppress the shiver of excitement that runs down his spine. He eyes her thoughtfully._

"_You're far too classy for beer," he says, complimenting her. She raises an eyebrow. "And you certainly don't look like a spirits girl. Wine, perhaps?" He pauses before adding, "Red wine. Something deep and classic, full of flavour."_

"_Well," she purrs. "You got most of it right."_

"_What did I get wrong?"_

"_Why don't I show you?"_

_With a sly wink, she pushes herself off the bar and brushes past him, her long curls bouncing on her bare shoulders. Her hips sway and every man stares at her as she passes, glancing at him with envy when they see him following. He's getting lucky tonight, he's certain of it._

_He follows her eagerly outside, and when she disappears down the alley he grins. She's a naughty little thing._

_She doesn't waste any time; she grabs his jacket and pushes him up against the wall, kissing him. Her lips are soft and cold, moving quickly. Their tongues meet and he moans as he feels her chest brush against his. His groping hands find her leg, pulling it up to curl around his waist. _

_Her lips leave his, trailing against his jaw and finding his neck. He shuts his eyes, raising his other hand to tangle it in her curls. _

_Her teeth scrape against his throat. He flinches._

"_Hey, careful, darling," he says. "I'm not into all that – "_

_He's cut off by a stabbing pain. He can barely comprehend the warm blood trailing down his neck, spilling out of the large wound she's made. When she pulls away, her lips are covered in blood. His blood._

_He stares at her, black spots invading his vision._

"_What the fuck?" he whispers, his knees buckling beneath him. He's growing weaker by the second, loosing blood . . . so much blood . . ._

"_Sorry, darling, it's nothing personal," she says._

_And then she lunges._

"You're leaving already?" Anne asked.

"Something has come up," Olivia told her. "Work stuff."

Jason snorted. "And I suppose working with Stark is more important than your own family?"

"Your own family never stopped you from spending days on end at the office," Olivia snapped back. She bit back that she knew her father had been sleeping with his P.A. at the time.

"It is of most importance that we return to New York," Loki intervened, sensing Olivia's anger rising. "We're both very sorry, but we've greatly appreciated your hospitality."

"You're welcome back any time, darling," Anne told him with a smile.

_She's drunk, _Olivia thought with disgust.

_She's been intoxicated since we arrived, love._

_I know. She's been intoxicated most of my life._

"I suppose you've already packed your bags?" Jason asked flatly. Olivia glared at him.

"Yep. And there's no need to see us off."

Jason narrowed his eyes at Olivia and she ignored him, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she looked up at Loki.

"I think it's time we left, don't you?"

Loki thanked Anne and Jason for their hospitality once more as Olivia stormed out of the room. By the time Loki was outside, she was already in the car, her fingers drumming against the steering wheel.

"You seem eager to leave," he commented.

"The sooner we get away from here the better," she muttered darkly.

She turned on the radio and ignored Loki's attempts at a conversation, both verbal and mental. Frowning, Loki delved deeper into her mind.

The steering wheel jerked beneath Olivia's hands as a memory she'd blocked came to the surface, and she barely regained control as she quickly pulled over. Breathing heavily, she glared at Loki.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something you just slip into conversation, is it?" Olivia put on a bright, cheery tone. "Hi Loki, how was your day? Oh, by the way, my dad used to beat me up when I was a kid."

Loki reached for Olivia's hand, but she quickly snatched it away.

"Did you not tell anyone?" he asked.

"Who could I tell? Mom was drunk most of the time. Christopher was studying. Harriet and Molly were busy with boys, so who the hell was going to listen to me?"

Loki frowned as he carefully studied Olivia's profile.

In the time he'd known her, Loki had never seen Olivia look so vulnerable.

For the second time, he reached for her hand. She let him take it, even weaving her fingers through his.

Tears filled her eyes. She used her free hand to wipe them away.

"I did tell someone," she said, determinedly staring ahead of her. "I told a reporter . . . Dad found out and told them it was a pack of lies, that I was a deluded attention seeker. He threatened to sue them if they printed the article and threw me out of the house."

Loki felt disgusted; no Asgardian would abuse their child.

"I told my Mom, before I left, but she isn't strong. She depends on Dad. So I just . . . cut my losses and moved to New York."

Olivia gave him a shaky smile, a few tears spilling over and rolling down her cheeks. Loki brushed them away.

"You are a truly brave woman," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

Her cheeks turning pink, Olivia ducked her head.

She certainly didn't feel brave. She was scared to death by the visions and working with the Avengers and facing up to her parents . . .

"Loki."

"Yes, love?"

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Please don't go ape-shit crazy on my Dad," Olivia pleaded, looking at him with her wide blue eyes. "I hate him, but I don't want him to die."

Loki looked at her for a long time, silent. The fact that Jason - a poor excuse of a man - hit his youngest daughter made Loki feel angry and sick, but he didn't want to hurt Olivia any more than she had been. As much as he despised the man, it wouldn't be fair on her.

"I promise," he finally said. Olivia grinned at him.

"Great," she said, kissing him. "Now, lets go home."

* * *

Thank you IvyLinkin, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Smileychameleon, SETO-KABIA-LIFE and VioletK for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

_**13.**_

The more time she spent at Stark Tower, the more Olivia considered it a home.

Given a games console and a flat screen TV, Tony, Clint and Steve somehow reverted back to states of childhood. It was rather amusing to watch the three grown men, all members of the Avengers, yell at the game. Thor sat back in his chair, a wide grin on his face, while Loki shot them looks of mild disgust. Natasha alternated between filing her nails and watching the game while Darcy cheered Steve on. Bruce was reading, Jane sat at the table, making notes, and Olivia was sitting across from her.

"How's it going?"

"I think I may be onto something," Jane said, looking up. "A pattern, of some sort."

"A pattern?"

Jane nodded. "How tall is Loki, roughly?"

Olivia thought about it carefully.

"I'd say about 6'1" or 6'2". Why?"

Jane made a quick note before picking up another piece of paper, comparing them. A slight frown tugged on her lips.

"Excuse me," Jane murmured, gathering her files and leaving the room. Only Olivia seemed to notice her departure and, with a look of confusion, she sat down next to Loki.

"You look confused," Loki murmured.

_Jane thinks there may be some kind of pattern with the killings._

_There have only been two, though._

_Then why did Jane want to know how tall you are?_

Loki looked at Olivia with a frown. She shrugged in response.

_Is there something you're not telling me, Loki?_

_Of course not, love._

Jane suddenly strode into the room, displaying such determination that everyone looked up. She put her laptop down on the table, along with her notes.

"Jane?" Thor asked, standing up and crossing the room. Darcy followed him.

"I think I've done it," Jane said eagerly, looking up with excitement.

"Done what?"

They gathered around Jane's laptop. On the screen were two pictures, both of the men that had been killed.

"Do you see it?"

Frowning, Olivia tilted her head to the side slightly, wondering if that would change her perspective.

"They both kinda look a little bit like Reindeer Games," Tony finally said. Loki gave him a dark look.

"I see no similarities," Thor said.

"Aside from the obvious," Jane said with a roll of her eyes. Both men had dark hair. "Olivia?"

Still frowning, Olivia sat down next to Jane.

With her head in one hand, she carefully inspected the two pictures, her eyes flicking between them.

The first man had the same facial structure as Loki; sharp chin, strong nose, high cheekbones. He looked pale, almost as pale as Loki. The second man had the same shape eyes as Loki, with the same gleam . . .

"Shit," Olivia breathed, sitting back.

"You see it?" Jane asked her.

Olivia nodded.

"See what?" Clint demanded irritably. Next to him, Natasha was studying the pictures.

Her voice shaking slightly, Olivia began to point out the subtle similarities between the two men and Loki. As she did, they became more apparent and obvious; she had only noticed them because she was always so close to him.

Loki listened silently, frowning. His jaw tightened.

"So they look like Loki," Bruce said. "What are you suggesting?"

"Dude, these killings are random," Darcy told him.

"They're planned," Olivia muttered.

"They're a warning," Jane said.

* * *

"I feel like I'm in a spy movie."

Emerging from the bathroom, Olivia leaned against the doorway with one hand on her hip, grinning.

"What do you think?" she asked in a coy manner.

Looking up, Loki allowed his eyes to roam over Olivia. She wore a catsuit similar to Natasha's, the legs of which were tucked into her boots. Her hair was tied back and her gun was hanging from her belt.

"I can assure you that there will be much speculation about your body proportions," he told her.

Olivia grinned.

"Are you telling me you think I look hot?"

Loki merely grinned in response.

Laughing, Olivia pushed herself off the doorway and inspected her reflection in the full length mirror. She'd always been slender, but after working out, she'd definitely lost more weight. Still, she wasn't complaining.

"Huh," she said. "I do look hot."

Standing behind her, Loki's hands rested on her waist and he pressed his lips against her neck. Her grin widened.

Loki's sharp eyes suddenly sought the SHIELD emblem on the sleeve of Olivia's catsuit and scowled.

"Oh, get over it," Olivia snapped, rolling her eyes.

"I do not like it that they see fit to _brand_you."

"It is not a brand. They haven't pinned me down and tattooed it on my butt, Loki."

"You speak with such eloquence, my dear."

Olivia glowered at him. "And you speak like you just jumped out of one of Shakespeare's plays."

Loki grinned and Olivia stormed past him. Even when she was irritated, her hips swayed in such a way that was delightful to watch.

Striding into the living room, Olivia blushed when Tony let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Looking good, girl," Darcy called from across the room.

"Here." Crossing the room, Jane gave Olivia an ear piece. "Put this on and we can communicate with you."

"And you need to come with me," Tony announced, standing up. "I've got something for you."

"I'm not fooling for that, Stark."

"Nor will I allow it," Loki said, suddenly appearing behind Olivia, his arm around her waist. She elbowed him.

"Wow, dude, calm your tits," Tony said, holding his hands up. "You can come with if it makes you feel better."

Tony took them down to the garage, where all the cars were lined up. Olivia frowned.

"So . . . what is it?"

Holding up a key, Tony grinned.

"Surprise."

Still frowning, Olivia took the key from him and wandered down the direction Tony pointed in. She squealed.

"You got me a frickin' _motorcycle_?" she cried, spinning around to face him. "Oh my God, Tony, thank you so much!" She ran back to Tony and flung her arms around his neck, pressing an enthusiastic kiss to his cheek. Loki scowled.

"That was totally against my will," Tony told him. "Just saying."

Still scowling, Loki looked at Olivia, who had climbed onto her motorcycle. She was grinning with wild, childlike excitement.

"This is so cool," she said happily.

"Better than the Vespa?"

Her grin disappeared. "No. The Vespa is my baby."

"What warranted such an extravagant gift?" Loki asked. Tony shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd want Olivia walking on her patrols and that way you can go with her. It's not even new."

Loki continued to scowl, but didn't say anything; he could see how happy Olivia was.

"I'll leave you to do whatever it is you do," Tony said. "Your patrol starts in half an hour, Olivia."

"I know."

Swinging her legs over the side, Olivia grinned at Loki.

"I've always wanted a motorbike."

"I thought your Vespa was sufficient enough."

"Yeah, but this is a _motorbike._" Her grin widened. "Motorbikes are sexy."

"I fail to see how a large and bulky mode of transportation can be considered arousing."

"What about the person riding the large and bulky mode of transportation?"

Tilting her head to the side, Olivia grinned, gently biting her bottom lip. She was being deliberately provocative and Loki found it near impossible to hide his grin.

"That, love, is a completely different matter," he murmured, looming over her. His breath tickled her face.

"Loki . . . "

"Yes?"

A naughty grin spread across Olivia's face.

"Fancy taking this for a test ride?"

Laughing, Loki dipped his head and kissed her.

* * *

Thank you IvyLinkin, SETO-KABIA-LIFE, VioletK, Smileychameleon and AvengersGirl-LokisSpy for reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

_**14.**_

Loki didn't think he'd be back in the SHIELD conference room so soon.

Next to him, Olivia was poking the inside of her cheek with her tongue, drumming her fingers against the arm of her seat. She only stopped when Loki caught her hand, weaving his fingers through hers.

_Your hands are freezing_, she thought.

_I thought you'd be used to it by now._

A grin spread across Olivia's face and she quickly ducked her head to hide it, her cheeks turning pink. Their test ride the previous day had been . . . very thorough.

The door opened and Jane strode in, carrying her laptop.

"Sorry we're late," she said. "But Darcy had a slight . . . wardrobe crisis."

With a wide grin on her face, Darcy practically skipped into the room. She wore a very tight, low cut shirt with a poorly drawn SHIELD emblem on it. Steve almost choked on his drink when he saw her.

"Nice shirt," Olivia muttered when Darcy sat next to her.

"Thanks." Darcy beamed. "I thought I'd get into the team spirit, y'know?"

"You kinda look like a slutty cheerleader."

"I know."

Settling back in her seat, Darcy grinned and winked at Steve, who seemed unable to tear his eyes away from her. He blushed and quickly looked away. Natasha smirked from across the table.

Loki looked at Darcy with a slightly bemused expression. Olivia elbowed him.

Before he could respond, the door slammed open and Fury walked in. He did a slight double take when he saw Darcy, who just waved innocently.

"I suppose you all know why we're here," Fury said with a pointed gaze in Loki's direction.

"Loki, honey, why is Nick glaring at you like that?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"Because, love, Fury despises me," Loki replied calmly. "I do not see why, though. I have not violated the terms and conditions of the treaty, have I?"

"I don't know," Tony spoke up. "There's been some weird shit going on since you turned up."

"We already established that it isn't him, Stark." This came from Olivia, who was now glaring at Tony.

"I'm just saying."

"Don't."

Loki laughed softly. "You need not fight my battles, Olivia, I am quite capable of defending myself."

"Miss Foster, you have some theories?" Fury asked before a row could break out.

Jane nodded. "We've agreed that the attacks aren't just random, they're planned. The two victims share subtle similarities to Loki, including height and hair colour."

"So?"

"So it's a warning," Natasha said. "We just don't know who from."

Everyone looked at Loki.

"I can not tell you. There are many who have expressed a desire to kill me, two of whom are sitting in this room right now."

Natasha and Clint glared at Loki; it was no secret those two didn't trust him.

"Brother," Thor said. "Who was it that aided you in your plans?"

"You already know, Thor."

"I am not talking about The Other. Who was it that placed the sceptre into your hands?"

Loki was silent.

"It is of the most importance that - "

"Thanos."

Everyone was silent. Loki's eyes swept over them all before resting on Thor, who stared at him. Loki could see the realisation dawn on his brother's face.

"Thanos," Jane repeated, opening her laptop.

"Nice name," Darcy snickered.

"This is no laughing matter, Darcy," Thor said gravely, and Darcy stopped. "Thanos is unlike any supernatural threat your people will have encountered."

"Who is he?" Steve asked.

"The son of Eternals Mentor and Sui-San," Loki replied. Jane nodded with confirmation, frowning at the screen of her laptop. "He is in love with the physical embodiment of Death."

"Are you telling us that you made a deal with someone who is in love with Death?" Olivia demanded, standing up. Loki stood up and -

- his head snapped to the side suddenly.

She'd slapped him.

Swearing, Olivia cradled her now throbbing hand against her chest, glaring furiously at Loki. He merely looked at her.

Sensing time was needed between the two of them, Fury ordered everyone out of the room. Both Tony and Darcy had to be physically dragged from the doorway, as both of them were desperate to watch the scene unfold. Loki made sure to disable the cameras put in place when the door was shut.

"Are you alright?" he asked Olivia.

"Do I look alright?"

Ignoring her protests, Loki took Olivia's hand in his own and gently probed it. She hissed.

"You've broken it."

Olivia swore again. "For God's sake, your face is frickin' _hard_!"

"I understand your anger."

"Do you?" Olivia demanded, snatching her hand away and flinching. "Really? Because you're in really deep shit right now Loki, and it's not just you who is in danger, it's all of us!"

"You can walk away."

"No I _can't._ Seriously, do you think after everything I'm just going to _leave_? Loki, I - " Olivia cut herself off, hesitating slightly. "I care about you the way I've never really cared about anyone before."

Silent, Loki took Olivia's hand again, his skin cool. There was a sickening crack and Olivia felt a sudden burst of pain, but it disappeared as soon as he placed a gentle kiss to the back.

"There," he said. "All done."

Olivia's eyes narrowed slightly at the mocking tone in his voice.

"You're a git."

"How so?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

She stormed past him.

Almost immediately, Loki appeared in front of her, blocking the door. Olivia glared at him.

"Let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I'll scream."

When Loki didn't move, Olivia took in a deep breath. Just as she was about to follow through with her threat, Loki's lips were on hers.

Olivia was slightly breathless when the kiss ended, shutting her eyes. Loki leaned forwards, his forehead resting against hers, and raised a hand to brush his fingertips against her cheek.

"I care for you, Olivia," he murmured. "In such a way that I have never felt for anyone."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open, filled with tears.

"Why are you crying, love?"

"I have no idea," Olivia admitted with a giggle.

Loki laughed softly, kissing her forehead.

"Was that our first argument?" Olivia asked him.

"I do believe it was."

She giggled again. "That was interesting."

"I am glad you think so."

With a small smile, Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, her cheek pressed against his chest. Loki hugged her back, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other gently stroking her hair.

"Loki."

"Yes, love?"

"Thanks for healing my hand. It stung like a bitch."

"You're welcome."

"I probably won't slap you again any time soon."

"I'm glad."

His lips brushed against the top of her head. Cupping her face, Loki lifted Olivia's head so he could place a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Did you mean it?" he asked her.

"Mean what?"

"You won't walk away."

"You know that I won't. You're going to have to bugger off to Asgard if you want to get rid of me."

"I can assure you that I will not leave you anytime soon."

Olivia grinned.

The moment was ruined by the sound of Olivia's phone ringing. With a scowl, she took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Olivia," Steve said. "You and Loki need to suit up."

"Why?"

"There's been another murder," he told her. "And this time, we have a witness."

* * *

Thank you IvyLinkin, Smileychameleon, SETO-KAIBA-LIFE and AvengersGirl-LokisSpy for reviewing!

I've seen a lot of fics with Thanos in them, but I've done my research and hopefully this should be an original take on it. The information given by Loki about Thanos is sourced from the comics.


	15. Chapter 15

_**15.**_

Very few people looked attractive when they cried. Fifteen year old Linsey Halls was not one of them.

"Miss Halls, can you tell us what happened on the night of your uncle's death?"

Linsey sniffed loudly, her nose red and running.

"I was at Rebecca's house and - "

"Rebecca your sister?" Coulson interrupted. Linsey nodded, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Yeah, she's my sister, and I went home because it was nearly time for dinner and - " she cut herself off with a sob. "And the house was just so messed up, I didn't know what to do!"

"What did you do?"

"I went to the kitchen . . . "

"And?" Coulson prompted.

"There was this woman and she was . . . standing over my - my uncle's b-body . . . "

"What did she look like?"

"Erm, she had red hair?"

Coulson supressed a groan; teenage girls seemed to have developed a habit of raising their pitch slightly at the end of their statement, phrasing it as a question. It was incredibly irritating.

"Anything else?"

"Her eyes were . . . red. And she growled at me." More tears spilled over her cheeks. "She just . . . flew out."

"Thank you, Miss Halls, that will be all."

Gathering his notes, Coulson stood and strode out of the room, leaving Linsey as a crying, shaking mess in her seat.

"Shouldn't someone make sure she's alright?" Olivia asked. She and the team had been watching the interview in a separate room.

"Are you volunteering?" Fury retorted.

"Yeah, I am," Olivia snapped back, walking out of the room. Fury rolled his one good eye and followed her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Olivia asked gently, walking into the interview room. Linsey looked up. "Oh, yeah, stupid question. Sorry."

"Who was she? That woman?"

Olivia hesitated slightly, perching on the edge of the table.

"She isn't someone that you need to be worried about," she finally said. "Trust me, that's the last you're ever going to see of her."

Linsey didn't look convinced, her eyes red from crying. She looked away.

Frowning, Olivia stood up. She crouched down in front of the young girl, taking her hand.

"Hey," she said softly. "It's going to be alright. You've still got your big sister, right?" Linsey nodded. "You've got to be strong, Linsey, ok? It's going to hurt for a long time, I won't lie to you about that, but you will be fine in the end. Just as long as you stay strong. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Linsey mumbled, a slight smile tugging on her lips. Olivia smiled back.

"Great."

* * *

"She is a kind woman."

Loki looked over his shoulder; he had not been aware that Thor was standing behind him. He was watching the screen intently, listening to Olivia assure the teenage mortal that she would be alright.

"Yes," Loki agreed.

Thor strode forwards, joining his brother's side. He too looked at the screen, smiling at Olivia.

"I never thought that I would see the day my brother cares for someone other than himself."

Loki's jaw tightened slightly, but he didn't correct Thor.

"I thought the same about you," he retorted coolly. "Tell me, Thor, what is it that made you fall for Jane Foster? She isn't your usual type."

It was true; Thor always seemed to favour the loud, brazen women, but Jane was the complete opposite. She was calm and sensible and mature. Beautiful, yes, but so different from Thor's usual conquests.

Thor smiled.

"She sees me for who I am, not what I am."

"A loud clumsy brute?" Loki asked, but his lips twitched ever so slightly. Thor saw the teasing glint in his eyes, giving him a gentle push.

"And why did you, brother, fall for Olivia? There were so many women of Asgard desperate for your attention, and yet you choose a woman of the very race you tried to dominate."

Loki looked at the screen.

Olivia was unlike any woman of Asgard. She was kind and funny and beautiful. She said odd things and used strange phrases he didn't understand. She had a peculiar way of dressing and she held herself with natural confidence, strong despite her upbringing.

But most of all, she accepted him.

Loki didn't answer. Instead, he merely smirked at Thor and disappeared before his brother could protest.

* * *

"You handled the mortal girl rather well."

"Thanks." Olivia beamed at Loki, climbing under the duvet. "I thought I did pretty well too."

"And yet you're so adamant that you would be a bad mother."

Olivia laughed. "I would. Seriously, can you imagine me with a baby? I'd be freaking out at every second."

Loki smiled.

"So, were you and Thor talking about me earlier?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because every time I walk past him he gives me this smile that makes me think you two have been talking about me."

"I'm sure that Thor was merely being his friendly self."

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, Loki, you were talking about me," Olivia said firmly.

"Yes, and Thor did nothing but praise you," Loki assured her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch.

"Why?"

"Because I - "

"No, don't say it!" Olivia suddenly cried, scrambling onto Loki's lap and slapping both hands over his mouth. Loki raised an eyebrow.

_Say what?_

"The l-word." Slowly, Olivia removed her hands from his mouth. "Don't say it, ok?"

"I was going to say because I care for you deeply," Loki told her. "Why are you so opposed to expressing feelings?"

"I'm not opposed to expressing feelings, I just . . . don't want us to start saying the l-word. Not yet, anyway."

"Is it not common practise for two individuals who care for each other to say that word?"

"Well, yeah, but we're not going to. Not yet." Olivia slid off Loki's lap and under the duvet, pulling it to her chest as she rolled onto her side.

Loki's arms gently slid around her waist, her back pressed against his chest. She shut her eyes.

"Why?" he murmured, his lips grazing against her ear.

"Because last time I said it, everything went completely tits up," Olivia whispered. "If I say it too early, this whole thing will be jinxed and I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Loki frowned, but he didn't question her any further.

Olivia didn't believe in love. She wasn't in love with Loki, she was certain of it, but she couldn't walk away from him now. She cared deeply for him, but after seeing her mother and father slowly grow to hate each other, Olivia didn't believe in love.

Sleep did not come easily that night.

* * *

Thank you SETO-KAIBA-LIFE, IvyLinkin, VioletK and AvengersGirl-LokisSpy for reviewing!

Happy Valentines day for tomorrow, everyone! Is anyone doing anything nice?


	16. Chapter 16

_**16.**_

"For heaven's sake, Loki, I don't need you to come with me every time I go on patrol."

"Was it not Stark's intentions that I go with you when he brought the motorbike?" Loki demanded.

"Woah, leave me out of this," Tony called across the lounge. He was lounging on the sofa with Bruce, who was trying to read, and Steve, who was watching the scene unfold with unease. Darcy watched and Jane sat with Thor at the table, both of them nursing mugs of coffee.

No one could quite remember how the argument between Olivia and Loki had begun, but it was becoming quite uncomfortable for them all.

"I can look after myself," Olivia insisted.

"We have already established that it is Thanos and Death threatening your Earth," Loki said impatiently. "You are not safe alone."

"I've got a gun!"

Steve suddenly felt envious of Clint and Natasha. They had escaped to the gym with the excuse of needing to train.

"Your mortal devices are no match against their powers."

"Why would they attack me? Surely if they wanted to hurt you, they'd go for Thor!" Olivia cried with a wild hand gesture in Thor's direction. He looked up and grinned.

"They can try," he said, an exaggerated display of his strength. Jane smiled at him fondly, taking his hand. Loki rolled his eyes.

"They're not going to hurt me," Olivia said slowly.

"I refuse to take the risk."

"And I refuse to let you escort me everywhere like I'm a frickin' child!" Olivia snapped furiously. "I've had enough of men thinking that they can control my life!"

Before Loki could respond, she spun around and stormed out of the room. An awkward silence followed.

Finally, Tony let out a low whistle.

"You really pissed her off this time, Reindeer Games."

"Maybe someone should go after her?" Bruce suggested meekly. Loki gave him a scathing look.

"What was all that about controlling men?" Darcy asked, looking confused. She was ignored.

"Where's Olivia, Jarvis?"

"Miss Murphy is currently taking the elevator to the roof, sir. She's expressed her desire to be left alone."

"I will go speak with her," Loki said. Thor quickly stood up.

"Perhaps, brother, I should go."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"I agree with Thor," Jane said. "If I was Olivia, I would want some time to cool off before I spoke to you again."

Loki was silent; he valued Jane's advice. She was an intelligent woman, something he admired about her.

With a kind assuring smile, Thor strode out of the room to find Olivia.

* * *

Her eyes were shut and her legs were hanging over the edge, the cool breeze surrounding her. Olivia was slowly calming down from her argument with Loki, silently scolding herself for getting so worked up over something so trivial.

At the sound of footsteps, she opened her eyes and scowled.

"Loki, I don't want - " she cut herself off as she looked over her shoulder, her glare softening. "Oh. Sorry, Thor."

"It is fine," Thor said kindly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just . . . calming down."

Slowly, Thor strode forwards and sat down next to Olivia.

"Loki means well."

"I know," Olivia mumbled. "But look at it from my perspective. How would you like it if every single thing you did had to be under supervision, or you had to be escorted every time you wanted to leave the tower? It would get on your nerves, right?"

"It is true that it would annoy me," Thor agreed. "But I would also recognize the person's precautions as a sign that they care."

Olivia smiled at him.

"That's because you're far too kind."

Thor grinned back. He was kind. He was sweet and funny and generally just loveable. In Olivia's opinion, to know Thor was to love him.

"I never did thank you, Olivia," he said.

"Thank me for what?"

"For caring for Loki. You have changed him." Thor's smile widened. "He is happier than I have seen him for a long time. So I thank you, Olivia Murphy, for making my brother a better man."

Olivia could feel tears welling up in her eyes and felt rather foolish for it. With a shaky grin, she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Jeez, Thor, you're making me cry."

She laughed and Thor put a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing.

"I did not mean to," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I'm just crazily hormonal." Sniffing, Olivia wiped her eyes. "Oh jeez, I'm a prat."

"You are a good person."

"Even though I just had a crazy bitch fit at Loki?"

"Do not tell him I said this, but Loki deserved your anger."

Olivia laughed.

"Good. I feel like less of a bitch now."

With a laugh, Thor stood up and offered his hand to Olivia, who took it. He helped her stand up and, once she was on her feet, pulled her into a tight hug.

"You are a good person," Thor repeated. "And you are good for my brother."

Olivia shut her eyes, hugging Thor back.

Unknown to them both, Loki had watched the entire scene. He listened to Thor comfort and reason with Olivia, watching their interactions. He knew there was no ulterior motive in Thor comforting her. The two had brother-sister type relationship.

Still, he resented Thor siding with Olivia.

* * *

Later that day, Thor went to his bedroom and emerged a few minutes later, his hair tied back in braids that were impossible to untie.

When confronted, Loki merely smirked and said, "You deserved it."

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy and IvyLinkin for reviewing!

This chapter was a bit of a filler, but I promise the next one will be better!


	17. Chapter 17

_**17.**_

Olivia was beginning to regret fighting with Loki about him attending her patrols with her.

Cutting the engine of her motorbike, Olivia took off her helmet and swung her legs over the side, her eyes darting about. For a moment, she just sat there, her legs dangling.

"Are you actually going to move?"

Olivia jumped at the sound of Darcy's voice in her ear, scowling.

"Don't do that," she said, playing with her ear piece.

"Sorry. But seriously, are you going to move?"

"I've only just stopped my motorbike, Darcy, give me a minute."

"To do _what_?"

"Where's Jane?" Olivia asked abruptly. "I prefer talking to her."

"Oh, charming. She's monitoring your positions, which in your case doesn't seem to be changing. Move your arse."

"I'll turn this off."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Bye, Darcy."

"Olivia, don't - "

Olivia turned her ear piece off.

She regretted her decision immediately, but she was too damn proud to change her mind. She slid off her motorcycle, took her gun out of her holster and started to walk.

Olivia's heart pounded furiously as she strolled down the street, taking slow deliberate steps. Her eyes darted about and her hands were shaking.

This was Olivia's first patrol without Loki; he was usually there to help keep her calm. Now, because of her stupid pride, she was alone.

Still, Jane was monitoring her position and Tony was in the air, so if she did get into any trouble, help would be on its way before she could even finish screaming.

Not that she needed help, of course.

"Come on, Death," Olivia muttered under her breath. "I'm armed and ready. Do your worst."

There was a slight scuffle from behind her.

Spinning around, Olivia aimed and nearly shot at the fox scurrying across the road. Sighing, Olivia lowered her gun.

She definitely regretted fighting with Loki.

Olivia continued to walk, glancing back at her motorbike as she reluctantly turned a corner. It being stolen was the least of her problems.

"_Olivia_ . . . "

She jumped at the sound of her name, spinning around.

The streets were empty.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She was being silly, no one was there.

"I'm tired," she muttered under her breath. "I'm imagining things."

"_Olivia . . . _"

She froze.

"_Turn around, Olivia._"

Olivia hesitated slightly, her grip on her gun tightening.

Slowly, she turned around.

"Hello, Olivia."

She was tall and beautiful. Long red curls fell down her shoulders and framed her face; eyebrows arched over blood red eyes, framed by thick eyelashes. A sharp nose tilted up and her lips were tilted into a predatory grin, exposing her teeth. Her short black dress clung to every curve of her body, showing her long legs and breasts.

She was stunning. She was dangerous.

"Oh," Olivia said. "It's you."

Death smiled.

"I was rather hoping for a warm welcome," she purred. Olivia snorted.

"What were you expecting, a hug and a kiss?" she snapped. "You have been threatening my man."

Death raised an eyebrow. "Your man?" she repeated. "So the rumours are true."

"What rumours? Because if you've been talking shit about me then - "

She was cut off the laugh. It was sultry and sexy and Olivia could've sworn it was way too inappropriate. But maybe she was just jealous because, as dangerous as she was, Death was _hot. _

"Is this the mortal that Loki Laufeyson has fallen for?" Death sneered. "My, his tastes are certainly . . . interesting."

"I could say the same about you, killing men that look like Loki. Have you got some kind of fetish for him or something?"

"Mmm, I prefer to think of it as an interest."

"Well I'm sorry lady, but he's taken," Olivia snarled.

Death laughed again, pushing herself off the wall she'd been leaning against. Olivia's aim didn't waver.

"Oh dear, I'm not interested in him in _that _way." She grinned. "I just want him dead."

And then she lunged.

Olivia felt the ground beneath her as she was thrown backwards, the gun skidding out of her reach. The breath was knocked out of her and she was left momentarily stunned.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

At the sound of Death's voice, Olivia scowled.

"And I heard that you were fucking Thanos," she snarled. If she was going to die, then she was going to die fighting.

With a growl, Death's hand rose, her nails shining in the moonlight and -

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Olivia almost cried at the sound of Loki's voice. Death's scowl softened, turning into a grin.

"Loki Laufeyson," she almost sung, standing up. Olivia scrambled up, edging towards her gun.

"Hello," Loki said casually, almost as if he was talking to an old friend. "I was wondering when I'd have the pleasure of finally meeting you."

"And I was wondering how long it would take for you to appear," Death cooed. "We can't have your girlfriend in trouble now, can we?"

Loki merely raised an eyebrow.

"Your warnings were very effective," he said. "My team was almost troubled by the subtlety of it."

"That was the plan."

"So what is it Thanos wants with me?" Loki asked. "It's very typical of him, isn't it, to use others for his work?"

Death laughed softly. "Do you not remember, Laufeyson? Do you not remember his warning?"

If Loki did, then he made no indication. He smirked.

Slowly, Olivia crawled towards her gun. She reached out for it and -

A boot slammed down on her hand.

The sickening crunch filled the air and Olivia bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out loud. The taste of blood exploded in her mouth as her hand throbbed with pain; her hand was broken _again._

"There really was no need for that," Loki said, seemingly unaffected by Olivia's pain. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as Death smirked, slowly twisting her boot into Olivia's hand.

"There really was no need for you to be so rude," she said. "This is merely a warning."

"Another one?" Olivia asked, her voice hoarse. "Jeez, aren't we a bunch of lucky ducks."

Loki tried not to laugh at the look on Death's face.

Her lips pursed, Death raised her boot and turned towards Loki.

"He warned you," she snarled. "He told you that there will be nowhere he can't find you. Now that he has, you are going to wish for the sweet relief of pain."

"I can hardly contain my excitement," Loki said coolly.

Before either of them could react, Death snatched Olivia up from her ground, her hand curled around her neck. Olivia winced as Death's nails dug into her throat, drawing blood. Loki scowled.

"Just remember, Laufeyson," she whispered. "That you are not the only one in danger."

The cuts deepened slightly; Olivia could feel warm blood trickle down her neck.

"I will remember," Loki said shortly.

With a final smirk, Death disappeared.

* * *

Thank you IvyLinkin and AvengersGirl-LokisSpy for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18

_**18.**_

Olivia grimaced at her reflection as she gently ran her fingers along the bump of her scar, her skin tingling still. She brought her knees up to her chest and continued to stare at it for a long time.

"That's seriously weird," Darcy said.

"Darcy," Jane scolded, rolling her eyes. "Are you alright, Olivia?"

"Fine." With a forced, bright smile, Olivia lowered the mirror. "It's just a scar. It's not like I'm the only woman to have one, is it?"

"How come Loki can't . . you know, make it not scar?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know." Olivia bit her lip. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"No, it's fine. Come here."

Reaching out, Jane took the mirror and began to play with Olivia's hair so it fell over her shoulders, completely covering the small scar. Pleased with her work, she sat back and smiled.

"There, you can't see it."

"Thanks," Olivia said gratefully. It would be a long time before she tied her hair back.

She knew it was only a small scar, one that would be barely noticeable in time. She couldn't help but feel self conscious about it, though.

"And now we know why you don't turn off your ear piece when you're on patrol," Darcy said wisely. Olivia stuck her tongue out.

"Where's Loki?"

"Sulking on the roof," Tony said as he strolled into the room, followed by Bruce. "Seriously, what is it with you two and high places?"

"I like it because it's quiet. Loki probably likes it because he be can all dark and brooding," Olivia said. "You know how dramatic he is."

"I am not," came Loki's voice from behind them. Olivia jumped, grinning sheepishly.

"Hi," she said brightly. Loki smirked at her.

"Hello." He looked at Bruce. "Did you find anything?"

Bruce had taken a sample of Olivia's blood just before Loki healed her. Frowning, he took off his glasses and shook his head.

"Nothing at all. What we're dealing with is a predator, plain and simple."

"Believe me, she is anything but plain and simple," Tony muttered.

"Don't let Pepper hear you say that," Darcy warned with a grin.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Olivia looked thoughtful.

"Don't answer that," Tony told her, sitting on the arm of the couch and brushing her hair back. "Hey, your first war wound. You're officially part of the team now."

"If that was all it took, I would've pissed Death off a long time ago," Olivia joked. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

Loki rolled his eyes, unsure of how Olivia could make such a joke of what could've been a fatal injury.

But that was just her.

"So what do we do now?" Bruce asked, joining the small group with a mug in his hands.

"Maybe we should wait for Steve," Darcy suggested. Jane looked at her with a grin.

"Ooh, Steve?"

"We work together, Jane, I'm going to call him by his first name."

"I bet that's not all you do together," Olivia said with a grin, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Woah, hold up. Darcy, have you finally introduced Capsicle to the ways of the world?" Tony asked.

It was at that precise moment that Steve walked into the room. He stopped when everyone, even Loki, looked at him with a grin. Bruce was stifling his, but failing miserably.

"Hello," Steve said uncertainly.

"We were going to start, but Darcy insisted we should wait for you," Olivia told him, twirling her hair with her fingers. Darcy glared at her.

"Oh, thank you, Darcy."

"Welcome," she mumbled, blushing furiously when Steve smiled at her. Olivia continued to grin.

_Why do you look so gleeful?_

_Because if Steve and Darcy get together, it'll be so cute! They can have babies that love America and have big boobs!_

Loki managed to hide his laughter.

"Where are Clint and Natasha?"

"Assassin bonding time," Tony said. "Trust me, you do not want to interrupt them."

Steve grimaced slightly. He had the misfortune of walking in on their . . . bonding while fetching a glass of water from the kitchen. It was incredibly embarrassing on his part, though neither of them seemed to care.

"What about Thor?"

"He's just coming," Jane said. "He's in the kitchen."

Tony looked up. "Why?"

"Maybe he's hungry," Olivia muttered.

When Thor finally joined them, carrying several packets of biscuits - Tony allowed them to be eaten because they were the cheap kind - and poptarts for himself, they began their discussion.

"So we've already established that the woman is Death and she's after Loki," Jane said, taking control while she could.

"She is working for Thanos," Loki added.

"And we're all in danger," Olivia said grimly.

"So why was it that Thanos wants you again?" Darcy asked.

"I failed to subjugate the Earth."

"Hey." Tony put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "You get a gold star for trying."

"Remove your hand from my person before I remove it from yours."

"I was only being friendly."

"You were being patronizing, Tony," Steve scolded.

"I was being nice!" Tony protested.

"Just go sit over there," Olivia ordered, pointing at the empty armchair. Tony glared at her.

"You can't order me about in my own home."

"Seriously, if you don't move I'll kick your butt so hard that you fall into that seat."

Tony didn't move.

"I'm being serious, Tony, I went to hell and back last night fighting with that bitch and if you don't move right now - "

"Alright, I'm moving!"

Olivia smiled sweetly.

With a small laugh, Loki kissed the top of her head.

"You truly are a formidable woman," he told her fondly.

"Thank you."

"Do you have any idea how to defeat Thanos?" Bruce asked, looking at Loki and Thor.

"It would take great skill and power," Thor answered.

"And Death?"

"Even more so," Loki said.

"What about both?" Steve tried to take a tactical approach. "Would either one be effected if the other was defeated?"

Thor and Loki exchanged brief looks.

"Perhaps," Loki agreed. "Thanos would be considerably weaker without the assistance of Death, but still stronger than most of you."

"It makes him weaker though."

Loki nodded.

"So that's it," Tony said from his seat of banishment. "We get rid of Death."

There was a pause.

"Problem is," Olivia said quietly, looking around. "How do we kill Death?"

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, IvyLinkin, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy and VioletK for reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

_**19.**_

Though he would rather grovel on his knees to the All Father than admit it to Thor, Loki was beginning to appreciate the beauty of Midgard.

It was the little things, really, like the way New York was always alive with some activity. Music, theatre or simply a cafe open late for a poetry reading, there was always something happening. There was so much diversity, different cultures brought together to live and breathe as one. The Midgardians were far stronger than he'd expected, as well, and that meant the average person as well as the Avengers. Every day they recovered from natural disasters thrown their way.

And then there was Olivia.

Though he was meant to be paying attention to the plan Thor and Steve were making, with the occasional unhelpful comment from Tony, Loki couldn't help but glance over at Olivia.

She and Darcy were sprawled out on the sofa, made lazy by the heat. While Darcy watched the TV, Olivia read.

Feeling eyes on her, Olivia slowly looked up. She saw Loki and gave him a bright, dazzling smile. He smiled back.

"Hey Reindeer Games, are you paying attention?"

Olivia's grin grew slightly as she looked away.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by, so much so that Olivia barely noticed when one ended and the next began. Tony and Bruce spent most of their time in the lab, tweaking weapons, while Steve, Clint and Natasha spent hours practising their aims and fighting. Thor and Jane hunched over their notes, making reports and examining charts, trying to track Death's next move. Darcy did all she could to help, but spent most of her time in the gym with Olivia.

"Darcy, concentrate," Olivia said impatiently, blowing a strand of hair off her forehead.

In return, Darcy grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Liv, but have you seen the way the Cap's butt wriggles when he punches?" Darcy's grin widened and she licked her lips. "Damn, girl."

Olivia laughed. "You dirty mare."

"Can you blame me? A girl has got needs."

"Then stop acting like a love sick teenager and ask him out," Olivia hissed.

"This things have to be done delicately!" Darcy protested. "I can't just go and ask him out for a drink - "

"Ask who?"

Both of them jumped at the sound of Loki's voice and Olivia turned to face him, glowering.

"Stop doing that," she ordered furiously. Loki raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Great, now you're here you can help Olivia!" Darcy all but threw the boxing pads at Loki's chest, her cheeks pink as she rushed off. Loki looked at Olivia.

"Don't ask."

Loki knew better than to argue.

"What is it you need assistance with?"

"Just fighting in general," Olivia said with a shrug.

"I do not wish to hurt you."

"Aw, come on," she whined. "You're literally the closest thing to Death I can practise with. I need to fight something similar to her!"

"I will on one condition."

"What?"

"Never compare me to her again."

Olivia grinned. "Deal."

They climbed into the boxing ring in the centre of the gym, used predominantly by Natasha and Clint for their sparring. Discarding the boxing gloves, Olivia tightened her braid and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Ready?" Loki asked, his eyes shining.

"Don't go easy on me," Olivia told him.

"I give you my word."

Taking in a deep breath, Olivia felt determination pounding through her veins like blood. She nodded.

"Ready."

Her fist swung towards him, but Loki caught her wrist before it could hit him. Struggling, Olivia tried to hit him with her free hand, but he blocked the blow and caught her other wrist.

"You haven't started well," he told her with a slight grin. Olivia glowered at him.

Her leg suddenly swung up, trying to knee him, but Loki's hand released her wrist and grabbed her leg. With a gentle push, Olivia was sent flying to the ground.

She landed with a thud, scrambling to her feet.

"You're a git," Olivia said.

"You requested I did not make it easy."

Her eyes never leaving Loki, Olivia mimicked his movements and began to circle the ring, aware that they were being watched.

Loki lunged and Olivia narrowly dodged him. In return, she attempted to hit him again.

He caught her arms and held them behind her back, his chest pressing against her. Olivia scowled.

"Do you want me to make this easier for you?" Loki murmured in her ear.

She stamped on his foot.

Momentarily stunned, Loki loosened his grip and Olivia was able to pull free, elbowing him in the stomach.

Spinning around, Olivia used all her strength to push him down onto the ground. Clint and Natasha laughed.

"Did I make it too hard for you?" Olivia teased as Loki propped himself up with his elbows.

Suddenly, she fell onto her back; Loki had kicked her legs out from beneath her.

"Never underestimate your opponent," he told her, standing up and grinning. Olivia held her hand out.

"Help me up at least."

Loki took her hand. At the moment, Olivia tugged him onto the floor and sat on his chest, grinning.

"You were saying?"

Clint was nearly crying from laughing so much, and Loki glared at him.

"Would you please remove yourself from my person, love?" he asked Olivia, who was still grinning like a fool.

"One minute," Darcy said, taking out her cell phone. She took as many pictures as she could, Olivia posing as if she had made a great conquest and Loki wishing that the ground would swallow him whole.

"I will never cease to hear the end of this, will I?" he asked Olivia when she finally let him stand up.

"Nope," she said cheerfully. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the end of his nose. "It was fun, though."

Giggling, Olivia checked her cell phone and was pleased to see that Darcy had already sent her the pictures. She showed them to Loki.

"I think I might get this one printed and framed. What do you think?"

Loki scowled.

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy and IvyLinkin for reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

_**20.**_

Everyone celebrated their birthdays differently and despite having similar upbringings, Tony and Olivia couldn't be any more different when it came to their birthdays.

"Just a small one," Tony pleaded, following Olivia into the lounge.

"No."

"I'll invite your brother!"

"No."

"Come on, Liv, who doesn't want a party thrown by me? Seriously, this is a huge privilege."

"It's your birthday?" Darcy piped up, looking over the back of the sofa. "When?"

"Friday," Tony said before Olivia could speak. "Darcy, you're her friend! Tell her she should have a party!"

"Hell yeah!"

"I don't want a party," Olivia insisted.

"But Olivia, the day of your birth is a joyous occasion!" Thor chimed in, his voice booming. "In Asgard, we would feast in your honour!"

"I don't mean to sound rude, Thor, but we're not in Asgard."

Thor's wide smile didn't falter. "I know, Olivia, but surely we can replicate the celebrations?"

"Or we could just get totally shit-faced," Darcy said with a grin.

"That sounds good," Olivia agreed.

"What sounds good?" Loki asked, striding into the room.

"Nothing."

"Olivia's birthday."

"Darcy!"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, Olivia sat down on the arm of the sofa and glared at Darcy. In return, Darcy grinned back innocently.

"I did not know it was your birthday soon," Loki said.

"Neither did we, brother," Thor assured him. "But surely we should celebrate the day in an appropriate manner."

"And for me, an appropriate manner would be just forgetting it," Olivia said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I don't want to hear another word about my frickin' birthday."

Olivia left the room and Loki looked at Tony, his eyebrows raised.

"I do believe it was you who upset her this time," he said in a cool voice.

"I think it was a joint effort," Tony defended, looking pointedly at Darcy.

"Dude, I only suggested that we get drunk. Thor was the one who started talking about feasts!"

"I just saw Olivia walk out," Steve said, walking into the room. "What's happened? She looked rather unhappy."

"It's her birthday soon," Darcy said.

Steve frowned, obviously confused.

"Come and sit down, Cap, we'll fill you in."

* * *

No one said much about Olivia's birthday during the week, avoiding the subject in any way possible. Of course, Natasha would make the occasional sly comment and Tony would ask not-so-subtle questions, but the subject was otherwise avoided.

Despite Olivia's insistence that she did not want a fuss, Loki was certain that he would have to buy her a gift.

Problem was, he had no idea what to buy her.

He briefly considered asking Jane; she wouldn't mock him, nor would she let it slip to Olivia. But he knew Jane was still uneasy around him and it was highly unlikely that she would want to accompany him gift shopping. Natasha was definitely out of the question and Darcy was incomprehensible when it came to her speech.

So Loki resorted to the only person who knew Olivia as well as he did.

"So what were you thinking about getting her, Reindeer Games?"

"Olivia is fond of books," Loki began. Tony snorted loudly.

"No one gives their girlfriend _books_ for their birthday," he said. "That's a rubbish present."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"Something pretty. Women love pretty things."

"Such as?"

"Jewellery, obviously," Tony said, rolling his eyes at Loki's ignorance. "Seriously, Pepper loves it when I get her jewellery. A bit suspicious, yeah, but she loves it."

The suggestion of jewellery seemed like a suitable gift for Olivia and Loki nodded, allowing Tony to lead him to a jewellers that he knew.

"Mr Stark!" the man behind the counter said. "How wonderful to see you again!"

"Hey Bart," Tony said, strolling in with Loki by his side.

"How can we help you?"

"Loki here needs to buy his girlfriend a present."

"Oh? A special occasion, is it?"

"Her birthday," Loki said shortly, looking at the younger man with distaste.

"Not an engagement ring, then?" Bart waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Tony grimaced.

"definitely not," he said before Loki could make a snide remark.

"I'm only teasing. So, what sort of thing were you looking for?"

* * *

Friday came too quickly in Olivia's opinion. She woke up early, groaning, and buried her face in her pillow. With a slight smirk, Loki leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Leave me alone."

Loki laughed softly. "I was going to give you your present . . . "

Olivia rolled over to look at him, frowning.

"You got me a present?"

"Yes, but since you want to be left alone - "

"I want my present."

Loki laughed again and Olivia looked up at him expectantly, sitting up and watching him; though she didn't want a fuss for her birthday, she did like presents.

The small wrapped box appeared in his hand and he held it out to Olivia, who slowly took it from him. Holding it up, she gently shook it and frowned at the noise it made. Loki watched her silently and Olivia began to carefully unwrap the paper.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the jewellery box.

"This isn't a ring, is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I can assure you that I have no brought you a ring," Loki said. "Though the shop assistant did recommend several."

Olivia slowly opened the box.

She gasped.

"Oh my God, Loki," she whispered. "It's beautiful!"

Olivia lifted the silver charm bracelet, watching it shine in the light, and examined each charm.

The first was a small hammer, similar to Thor's Mjolnir, and the second was something that looked rather like Tony's arc reactor. A bow and arrow charm was joined by a spider charm, followed by a flag and a small pair of glasses. There was a yin and yang charm and finally a heart with two initials engraved onto it.

"The hammer is Thor," Olivia said. "And this is obviously Tony." She held up the arc reactor charm. "Clint and Natasha . . . Steve . . . Bruce?" Loki nodded at her guess. "Is this Jane and Darcy?"

"Tony made a comment comparing them to this symbol," Loki explained, thought he was still unsure of what it meant.

Olivia grinned.

"It fits, they're hardly ever apart."

Finally, she looked at the heart. On one side was the letter L, and on the other the letter O.

Tears filled her eyes as Olivia stared at the bracelet. She'd never owned something so beautiful, so full of meaning; it was absolutely perfect.

"I love it," she finally said. "Loki, thank you so much, I love it."

"Allow me."

Taking it from her, Loki carefully undid the clasp and put the bracelet around her wrist. It fit perfectly, light and cool against her skin.

"I love it," she repeated, extending her arm so she could admire her new bracelet. "Thank you."

Olivia kissed him quickly, beaming. Loki grinned back.

Suddenly, her birthday didn't seem so bad.

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, IvyLinkin and Stellar-Prime for reviewing!


	21. Chapter 21

_**21.**_

"I feel so awful," Olivia moaned, her head hanging over the toilet.

"You would," Loki said with a hint of amusement colouring his voice. "Asgardian ale is not meant to be consumed by Midgardians."

"Then why didn't you stop me from drinking it?"

"I tried, but you threatened to remove a part of my anatomy of which I am very fond." Loki smirked. "You also tried to bite me on one occasion."

"In a kinky way or get the hell of my drink kinda way?"

"I do believe it was the latter."

Olivia groaned again, her cheeks burning.

"Please, Loki, I am actually begging you to get rid of this hangover." She looked up rather pathetically, her bottom lip practically trembling. "I am literally on my knees here, man, and you know what Tony is like."

Still smirking, Loki took pity on her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can relieve the symptoms if that is what you so desire."

Olivia nodded.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Olivia felt a lot better. Not completely cured, but her headache was gone and nausea didn't threaten to roll over her each time she so much as moved her head. Asgardian alcohol was great, but the consequences were dire.

In the lounge, everyone looked a bit worse for wear. Their party had been small but alcohol driven; Tony kept the drinks flowing and no one could say no. Steve and Bruce steered clear, however, choosing to stick to their soft drinks.

"Someone kill me now," Darcy was muttering, her face buried in a cushion as she flopped onto the couch. Steve, who had remained sober throughout the night, looked at her with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"Hangover, Darcy?" Olivia teased.

Peeling the cushion away, Darcy looked at her with a loathing glare.

"How the hell are you not begging for the sweet mercy of death?"

Olivia looked pointedly at Loki.

"Loki, dude, please - "

"Olivia!" Thor boomed, striding into the room. Groaning, Darcy began piling cushions on top of her head. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm actually really good, thanks," Olivia said brightly. She bit back her laugh when she saw Darcy's shoulders start to shake. "That Asgardian ale was amazing."

"Yes, you seemed to take a liking to it last night."

"You wouldn't let anyone near it," Bruce reminded her with a small smile. Olivia blushed.

"Woah, guys, seriously," Tony said, wincing as he walked in. "Not so loud."

He was quickly followed by Natasha, who looked completely fine - Olivia scowled - and was accompanied by Clint, who sported a rather large bruise on his cheek from where Natasha had punched him after he got too leery.

"So what's the plan today?" Steve asked, looking around. Tony sat down heavily, nursing a bottle of painkillers, and Darcy reluctantly sat up.

"Sleep for the next two months?" she suggested. Screwing up the cap, Tony threw the bottle to her.

"It's alright for you," Olivia grumbled. "You don't have to go on patrol."

"And you have a boyfriend with healing hands."

Tony perked up immediately. "Getting handsy with a hangover? That's kinky."

"Yeah, you should Pepper know, I'm sure she'd be well up for it," Olivia snapped back.

Loki laughed quietly.

"We need to go on patrol again," Natasha said. "Olivia, have you seen anything recently?"

Olivia shook her head. "Believe me, I'd tell you if I knew."

* * *

"Are you certain that you do not want me to accompany you?"

"I'm sure," Olivia said, tying back her hair. Loki frowned, sitting on the bed, and watched her pick up her boots. He was dressed and ready in his armour.

Seeing his frown, Olivia sighed.

"Look, Loki, if I get in trouble you will be the first person to know. I'll keep my ear piece on and Jane and Darcy will be able to track my every move, remember? You could be within seconds. Literally."

"But perhaps I will be seconds too late."

Slowly, Olivia uncrossed her legs (she'd been in the process of tying up one boot) and stood up, walking across the room. She sat down next to Loki.

"Hey," she said softly. "I'm a big girl. I've got a gun!"

"You seem disturbingly happy about that."

"What can I say, I'm trigger happy."

With a grin, Olivia gave Loki a quick kiss.

His hands either side of her face, Loki pulled her closer to him, intensifying the kiss. His lips were cold against hers, moving with a strange sort of desperation that he had never kissed her with before. Her hands slid up to his shoulders, pulling him closer.

When they finally broke apart, Olivia was slightly breathless. His forehead resting against hers, Loki looked down at her.

"Wow," she finally said, giggling.

Loki laughed softly, kissing her. Her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her jaw and finally her lips a final time.

Olivia stared up at him, her brow creased slightly as she frowned. She was unsure of what to say or what to do, clinging onto Loki's shoulders as if she couldn't bear to let go. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh jeez, you've made me cry now," she muttered.

"Are my kissing abilities that awful?" Loki teased quietly, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. Olivia laughed shakily, a few tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Hell no, your kissing abilities are out of this world, believe me." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me these past couple of days. I've been so crazily hormonal."

Reluctantly, she pulled away from Loki's embrace, standing up. Hobbling slightly (she was only wearing one boot), Olivia went to the bathroom.

"Just give me a minute and we can go kick some butt, yeah?" she called, shutting the door behind her.

She meant to stop crying, but the minute the door shut Olivia only felt the tears increase, streaming down her cheeks at an uncontrollable rate. Her hands shook as she scrunched up some toilet paper, dabbing at her eyes and blowing her nose. She sat down on the closed toilet seat, her head in her hands.

That kiss with Loki was not just a kiss.

It was as if he was saying goodbye.

* * *

Thank you IvyLinkin, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy and VioletK for reviewing! Don't worry, there will be more action in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

_**22.**_

Stumbling out of the alley, Olivia shuddered and ran the back of her hand over her mouth, wishing desperately she had a bottle of water to get rid of the taste of vomit. Leaning against her bike for support, she turned her ear piece back on.

"Dude, I thought you promised to keep this thing on!" Darcy cried.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't think you'd want to hear me puking my guts up," Olivia said irritably.

"Ew. I thought your boyfriend used his magic hands to heal you?"

"So did I."

"Are you alright, Olivia?" came Jane's concerned voice. "Do you want to come home?"

Olivia scowled at the thought of Tony lording it over her that she left patrol because she felt a bit ill.

"No," she said. "I'll be fine. Any news?"

"Nope," Darcy said, popping the 'p'.

"Just keep going," Jane added. "We'll let you know if we hear anything."

"Alright."

Olivia continued to lean against the motorcycle, her eyes shut, and focused on her breathing. When she finally had that under control, she prepared herself to continue her patrol.

_It's hot - too hot - he can't stand the heat - _

She gasped, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Olivia?" Jane asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Olivia said. "I thought I saw something . . . "

_He throws his head back as pain shoots through him - it's too hot - he can't breathe - _

"Are you sure you don't want to come back?"

"I'm sure."

_She watches him with glee, her red eyes shining in the dark. Her lips pull back in a ferocious grin._

_"Tell me, Laufeyson," she mocks, spitting out his name. "Do you give up yet?"_

_"Never," he says through gritted teeth, glaring back at her. He can defeat her, but he's so weak . . ._

_Heat consumes him and he can't stand it - he wants to beg for mercy - he can't - he won't - _

_"He warned you," she hisses, approaching him. "He told you that he would find you, no matter where you hid." _

_"Yes, I vaguely remember that conversation."_

_She smirks at his hoarse voice and he feels pain - pain - so much heat - _

_"Oh, your poor girlfriend will be so upset," she purrs. "If you ask nicely, maybe we'll let her live."  
_

_"Don't go anywhere - " he gasps as the heat rises - _

"Loki," Olivia whispered, her legs trembling.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Loki is in trouble," Olivia said quickly, swinging her legs over the motorcycle and doing up her helmet. "I have to help him."

"No, Olivia, wait. Where is he?"

"I don't know the exact place, but I know I can get there." She frowned. "If that makes sense."

"Sort of."

"I'll tell you where I am when I find him, but I've got to find him soon."

* * *

"Hey, Stark, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Darc," Tony drawled. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Loki anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's standing on the roof of a building like a hawk."

"Are you sure it's him?" Jane interjected.

"Yeah, why?"

Jane and Darcy exchanged looks; Darcy's eyes widened slightly.

"Shit," she breathed.

"Ok girls, you're actually starting to worry me a little," Tony said. "What's up?"

"Olivia's in trouble," Jane said quickly. "Look, tell Loki that he needs to find her as soon as possible because right now, she's out looking for him."

"Shit," Tony swore loudly. "What the hell gave her that idea?"

"I don't know."

"Try to get hold of her while I look."

"She isn't answering," Darcy said.

"Olivia," Jane said. "Can you hear me?"

Rather than Olivia's voice, all they heard was a strange crackling noise.

"We can't get hold of her," Jane told Tony, who swore again.

"I'd better tell Reindeer Games."

"Tell me what?" Loki's smooth voice replaced Jane's and Tony scowled.

"Don't do that," he muttered. Landing next to Loki on the roof, he took off his helmet. "Have you heard from Olivia?"

"No. Why?"

"How do I know you're actually you and not some kind of weird double?"

"I give you my word that I am truly myself," Loki promised. Tony knew that he was being sincere. "Why do you ask about Olivia?"

"Alright, dude, don't freak out, but she's looking for you right now."

Loki's eyebrows pulled together as he frowned at Tony.

"Why would she be doing that?"

"I don't know, she thinks you're in trouble for some weird reason. Bottom line is, she's disappeared and we can't get hold of her."

* * *

_Stop here,_ her instincts told her and Olivia cut the engine, leaping off her motorcycle. Undoing her helmet, she left it on the seat and looked up at the building in front of her.

It was an old warehouse. The windows were cracked and broken, shards of glass shining in the moonlight, and the door was barely hanging from its hinges. The smell of piss lingered in the air; Olivia screwed her nose up as she walked inside.

Broken and discarded furniture littered the floor. She stepped carefully, flinching at the creak of the boars beneath her boots.

"Jane," she whispered.

Her ear piece crackled.

"_Jane._"

The ear piece only continued to crackle and, frustrated, Olivia ripped it out. She threw it across the room, listening to the satisfying thud it made as it hit the wall.

Someone would find her, she was sure of it.

Crossing the room, Olivia found a set of stairs and paused at the bottom. She listened for noises or voices, but heard nothing.

"Just keep breathing," she muttered under her breath, taking her gun out.

She crept up the steps and along the corridor, her eyes darting around. Olivia's hands shook as she held the gun out in front of her, her finger resting on the trigger. She wasn't taking any chances.

The sound of footsteps made Olivia freeze.

They were coming from behind the door at the end of the corridor. Slowly, Olivia walked towards it, holding the gun stiffly.

The door was slightly ajar and Olivia peeked in. She couldn't see anything.

Pushing it open, Olivia walked inside.

"Loki?" she asked in a low voice. "Loki, are you here?"

The room was empty and silent. She turned around again and again, but she couldn't see anything. Her heart raced.

"Loki, where the hell are you?"

The door slammed shut behind her and Olivia spun around, almost tripping over her own boots.

"Hello Olivia."

Her hands tightened on the gun, ready to shoot. Death smirked.

"Oh, you won't need that, darling," she purred. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

Thank you IvyLinkin, Smileychameleon and TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion for reviewing!

Happy St Patricks Day everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

_**23.**_

"Er, what?" Olivia asked stupidly. Death tilted her head to the side, her red eyes glowing.

"I hope you don't mind my little deception," she said. "But I had to get you here somehow."

"Loki isn't here?"

"No, lover boy is safe and sound."

Olivia didn't miss the underlying threat of Death's words.

"So you're the one making me have weird visions?"

Smiling, Death began to walk. Olivia mirrored her, never taking her eyes off her; the gun didn't waver as they walked in a wide circle.

"Of course. It was just a bit of fun to begin with." She smirked. "But then he said it might make things for Loki a little worse, seeing his beloved tortured to madness by a mere vision . . . "

"He?" Olivia frowned. "Thanos?"

Death's lips pulled back to reveal a row of sharp teeth as she snarled like a wild animal.

"Do not dare speak his name," she hissed. "You are a mere mortal, not worthy."

"Jeez, I thought _he_ was in love with _you,_" Olivia said with a snort. "So what's the deal, what do you get out of all of this? A life time of love and gratitude? Or is he really that good in bed?"

"Do you think you are amusing?"

"I know I'm amusing."

Apparently the fear was making Olivia act stupidly, because she seemed unable to stop herself from making smart comments.

_Being a smart arse will be the death of you, _her brother had once told her.

She just never thought that she would be standing in the room with the physical embodiment of death.

It was funny how things turned out.

"If Loki isn't here, why did you make me think he was?" Olivia asked, taking slow, deliberate steps. Her boots sounded heavy against the creaking floorboards whereas Death barely made a sound. "A bit mean starting the party without him."

"I wanted a little chat with you before he arrived."

"Ooh, girl time. How about we braid each other's hair and play truth or dare while we're at it?"

Death's laugh was soft and slightly inappropriate; Olivia scowled.

_Why does she have to be so god damn sexy? _

"I can see why he was so attracted to you," Death said with a smile. "You are so unlike his previous conquests though . . . "

"Honey, I ain't no conquest. This shit is for real."

Not only was she stupid, Olivia also seemed to be channeling the sassy goddess inside of her as well.

"So, girl talk." Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Why did you drag me all the way over here when I could be patrolling the streets?"

"Do you love Loki?"

She stopped.

Frowning, Olivia stared at Death, who gazed back at her with a mocking, calculated gaze.

"Why?" Olivia finally asked.

"I'm curious . . . "

"Well you can take your curiosity and shove it up your - "

"Once again, Olivia," interrupted Loki's smooth voice. "You speak with such eloquence."

With a smile, Death turned her back on Olivia, flicking her long red curls off her shoulder.

"Laufeyson," she said. "At last. I was wondering when you'd turn up."

Loki smiled pleasantly. "I didn't want to miss the fun."

"Yeah, sweetie, now really isn't a good time," Olivia called from across the room, grinning. "We were having girl-time."

"My apologies. I did not mean to interrupt."

"You always mean to interrupt, ass-hat."

Loki smirked.

An eyebrow raised, Death's head slowly turned as her eyes flickered between Loki and Olivia. She looked curious.

"So it is true," she whispered. "Loki Laufeyson, tamed by a mere mortal."

"You haven't seen him in bed, love."

"Olivia," Loki warned, all humour lost. His jaw was tight and his lips were thin, his eyes never straying from Death.

"I was just asking Olivia, actually," Death said brightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet like she was a little girl. "Whether or not this was love." She grinned. "Well, Laufeyson?"

Olivia looked at him from across the room, waiting.

She knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell Death that he loved her and kick her arse and then they'd go home to have hot celebratory sex.

She smirked.

And so did Loki.

"Love?" he repeated coldly. "This is not love."

Olivia's smirk disappeared. She felt the colour drain from her face.

"Oh?" Death smirked. "So what is it?"

"I came to Midgard in need of shelter," Loki said. "Olivia happened to provide that."

"What?" Olivia demanded, the gun falling to her side.

"You were a mere convenience, love," Loki told her. He smirked. "The physical nature of our relationship only made things so much more pleasurable."

"But . . . "

"I needed a way to get inside the Avengers, other than through my pathetic excuse of a brother," Loki continued, sneering as if Olivia had not spoken. "Using a mortal was a guaranteed way of getting their attention."

If hearts broke, then that was what Olivia could feel.

Her heart didn't break. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces, scattering and falling, disappearing into darkness.

Tears blurred her vision as she stared at Loki from across the room, unable to vocalise the pain she felt blossoming inside her. Her legs shook and her stomach clenched uncomfortably.

She'd trusted him. She told him her secrets and - she felt sick - shared her bed with him.

And he had been using her.

"You're lying," Olivia whispered, shaking her head. "Loki, please, tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "The truth is, darling, that I don't want you. I never did."

Olivia was unsure of how she managed to stay standing, even when the room begin to spin.

_Please,_ she begged. _Loki, please._

His eyes were cold, so cold. She'd never seen him look at someone with such contempt, with such . . . pity.

"Well," Death purred. "This is interesting . . . tell me, Laufeyson, if I were to kill her right now . . . "

"It would not hinder me in the slightest," Loki replied smoothly. "Though I do not suggest it. It is me Thanos wants dead, not a mere mortal."

A mortal.

That was all she was now.

"Do you come willingly?"

"Yes. I have had my fun." Loki looked at Olivia a final time. "I am bored now."

It happened so fast after that. The door slammed open and the Avengers rushed in just as Loki and Death joined hands, disappearing in a flash of light. Olivia lurched forwards, falling on her knees, screaming and shouting; Thor held her close, comforting her.

"He's gone," she sobbed, clutching to Thor's strong arm for support. "He's _gone._"

* * *

Wow, that was a hard chapter to write.

Thank you IvyLinkin, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion and VioletK for reviewing!


	24. Chapter 24

_**24.**_

"Sorry," Bruce murmured as Olivia flinched, quickly dabbing at the pool of blood that created a small bubble on her arm. Olivia held the cotton ball in place while Bruce put away her vial of blood. She'd been ill for several days and she didn't know who else to turn to.

"Is that all you need to do?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll get back to you as soon as the results come in."

"Thanks."

Sliding off the bench, Olivia threw the cotton ball in the bin and rolled down her sleeve.

It had been a slow, agonizing week since Loki's disappearance. Thor was in Asgard, consulting with Odin, and Jane pined for him while he was gone, though sensitive enough not to do it in Olivia's presence.

Olivia missed him.

She'd cursed herself for being so stupid, so _arrogant, _as to think that Loki, the god of mischief and lies, could actually have _feelings _for her. He _hated _mortals, he'd tried to enslave them. She was a worthless pawn in his game and she'd fallen for it, leading him straight to the Avengers. It was her own fault, really.

It didn't numb the pain though.

No one said anything as she walked into the lounge; the tower had been eerily quiet. Even Tony was quiet and subdued.

Sitting on the couch next to Darcy, Olivia grimaced and shook her head at the coffee offered to her. Looking slightly hurt, Darcy put it back down on the coffee table.

"Sorry," Olivia said quietly. "It just makes me feel sick."

"No worries," Darcy said with a ghost of her usual bright grin and a shrug.

The TV was on. Both Clint and Natasha appeared to be watching it, but their eyes were glazed over and their mouths were set into hard frowns. Steve tried to concentrate on his book while Jane had given up all together. Tony was sitting on a chair by himself, staring into space, and Darcy was flicking through a glossy magazine. Despite their various activities, no one seemed to be concentrating.

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly craving the comfort of a hug. It wasn't the same, though, as being held by Loki.

As if sensing her upset, Darcy put down her magazine and shuffled closer to Olivia, so the two women were squashed together. Olivia put her head on Darcy's shoulder.

It was such a simple gesture but Olivia could feel tears gathering in her eyes. She blinked stubbornly; they rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't get my shirt all snotty," Darcy joked mildly. "It's brand new."

"Sorry," Olivia mumbled, wiping her cheeks with the backs of her sleeves. Tony looked at her and grimaced.

"There's so many bathrooms where you can get toilet paper, and you choose to use your _sleeve_?" he asked.

Olivia grinned sheepishly. "Classy as always, huh?"

Tony smirked. "Believe me, I still haven't forgotten the time you flashed."

"What?" Darcy demanded, perking up. Olivia turned bright red.

"I was eighteen," she mumbled. "And drunk."

"You were under age?" Steve looked shocked.

"No one waits until they're old enough to drink, Cap," Clint said flippantly, looking at Olivia with a grin.

"Olivia certainly didn't," Tony added, still smirking.

"We were driving - the driver wasn't drunk, Steve," Olivia added quickly. "And we drove past Tony so - "

"So she flashed at me - "

"It was a dare! Anyway, my friend rolled down the sunroof and I stood up . . . " Olivia's voice trailed off as her blush deepened. "It was only my bra."

Everyone was laughing so hard that they barely heard her over the noise, and suddenly Olivia started laughing with them. She laughed almost hysterically; it made her sides hurt and tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't know if she was happy or sad.

When she stopped laughing, Olivia was bawling like a baby; Darcy hugged her close.

"Don't cry!" she wailed. "You were happy a minute ago and now you're crying!"

"I'm sorry," Olivia sobbed.

"Here," Steve said gently, giving Olivia a tissue; he'd made a quick dash to the nearest bathroom.

The kind gesture only made Olivia cry harder and Steve backed away, looking mildly alarmed. Taking the tissue from him, Darcy began to dab at Olivia's face.

"Stop it!" Darcy said with a stern voice, looking at Olivia over the rim of her glasses. "Stop it right now."

Taking in deep, shaking breaths, Olivia tried to stop crying.

"You know what, this is going to hurt like hell," Darcy said to Olivia. "I'm not going to pretend to know when the pain will stop hurting, because I have no frickin' idea, but believe me it will."

Olivia looked doubtful.

"Really?" she asked, still shaking.

"Yes, really. Loki is a royal, class-a douchebag for doing what he did to you, but you will find someone so much better that actually deserves you and can see the kind, beautiful, funny woman that you are," Darcy told her. "Right, guys?"

The team made noises of agreement, afraid to intervene in Darcy's stern talk.

"Now you are going to man up, and we're going to watch stupid comedies with tubs of ice cream all night until we feel sick. Agreed?"

Her lips twitching into an involuntary smile, Olivia nodded.

"Thanks, Darc."

"No probs. Tony, where's the ice cream?"

"Freezer."

Darcy got up to fetch the ice cream just as Bruce walked in; she smiled at him.

"Hey Bruce, want to join in on our love in?" she asked with a grin. "It's the official making Olivia feel better night."

"I'd love to, but I need to talk to Olivia first."

Olivia looked up and said, "Yeah?"

Bruce hesitated slightly, looking uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should do it in private?" he suggested.

"There's no point, Bruce, you might as well just say it in front of everyone."

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded.

Taking his glasses off, Bruce took a seat across from her.

"I got your results back."

"That was quick."

"It always is when you have the best equipment," Tony said with a smirk. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"So is it good news or bad?" Olivia asked, ignoring Tony.

"It . . . depends on how you look at it."

When Bruce failed to elaborate, Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Please, Bruce," she said. "Just spit it out."

"You're not ill," Bruce told her; Olivia felt relief flood her. "You're pregnant."

* * *

Thank you TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, IvyLinkin and Smiele for reviewing!


	25. Chapter 25

_**25.**_

She was pregnant.

She was having a _baby._

Standing in front of her bedroom mirror, Olivia turned to the side and lifted her shirt to reveal her still flat stomach. Her hands instinctively rested on her stomach. She wondered what it was like in there.

Dark. Warm.

The baby probably wasn't even a baby yet, so it probably didn't know what it was like in her womb.

"Maybe a sea monkey," she said. She snorted with laughter.

She was having a baby.

The idea was absurd to Olivia. She never thought that she would be a mother.

She knew that, sooner or later, she was going to have to tell Nick Fury. The child - _her child _- was the half Frost Giant, immortal child of Loki Laufeyson, the god who tried to enslave the Earth.

Olivia dreaded the day she'd tell him. She knew that SHIELD would consider her baby a threat.

She was certain that her baby wouldn't hurt a fly. Not intentionally, anyway.

Olivia sighed.

Things were different now she was pregnant. No one could quite look at her the same, like they were scared she was a timed bomb they were waiting to go off. They gave her pitying looks and rarely made eye contact and avoided certain topics of conversation. She tried not to take it personally; they were just scared.

"Like me," she muttered, dropping her shirt.

For a moment, Olivia had considered moving away from New York, starting a new life.

But she couldn't do it alone. The Avengers were her family now and New York was her home. Running away from her problems weren't going to solve them.

Plus Thor would never forgive her if she denied him access to his niece or nephew.

There was a knock at her door and Olivia frowned.

"Come in."

It opened. Darcy poked her head inside the room.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Dinner is ready. You want to come eat with us?"

"Yeah," Olivia said with a faint smile. "I'm eating for two now, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Darcy joked.

The smell of Chinese take away lingered in the air, making Olivia grin; she loved Chinese food.

Everyone was gathered around the table, with Tony sitting at the head. Thor was sitting next to Jane, sharing a story that she, Steve and Clint seemed engrossed in. Natasha was pouring herself a drink and Bruce began to hand out food. There were two spare places.

Olivia hesitated slightly.

Looking up, Tony grinned at her.

"Hey, Liv, come and sit down," he called. "I saved you a spot."

He gestured wildly towards the seat next to him and, with a fond smile, Olivia sat down next to him.

"Would you like a drink, Olivia?" Steve asked her.

"Oh, yes please," she said happily.

"How are you faring, Olivia?" Thor inquired pleasantly. "Has being with child taken its toll on you yet?"

Olivia blushed.

"If by that you mean cravings and morning sickness, then yes, it has."

"Ugh, no sick talk at the table please," Tony said with a grimace, spooning some noodles onto his plate.

"Would you prefer it if I talked about my breasts getting bigger?" Olivia asked innocently. Tony smirked.

"Uh, hello, I think I quite obviously win in the big boob competition," Darcy called from across the table. Steve blushed.

"Must we talk about . . . the female anatomy when we're eating?"

"What's up, Cap?" Clint teased. "Not man enough to talk about breasts?"

Olivia giggled at the look on Steve's face.

"Stop teasing him," Natasha said with a smirk.

"Oh no, keep teasing him," Tony said enthusiastically.

"You get used to it eventually," Bruce said in quiet sympathy.

"I've known Darcy for years and I'm not used to her," Jane said with a grin. Darcy stuck her tongue out.

"So what warranted take away?" Olivia asked Tony. "I thought it was reserved for special occasions."

"Yeah, well, we haven't been very nice to you recently," Tony said uncomfortably. "This is our way of apologising."

"For being such gits," Darcy added.

Tears welled in her eyes and Olivia grinned at them all, wiping her eyes. She hated it that everytime someone did something nice for her, she wanted to cry.

"Jeez," she said with a shaky laugh. "I really wouldn't worry about it. It's forgotten, y'know? I don't care, you don't care, I'm pregnant and hormonal and I'm just going to eat now."

To emphasise her point, Olivia bit into a vegetable spring roll.

"You truly are a peculiar woman, Olivia," Thor told her with a grin.

"Yeah I know, I feel sorry for this baby." Olivia looked down at her stomach. "I think I might call it Bilbo if it's a boy."

"Bilbo," Natasha repeated flatly. Jane grinned.

"Like Bilbo Baggins?"

Olivia grinned back. "Yeah!"

"You cannot call your kid Bilbo," Tony told her.

"Why not?"

"The poor boy will be teased for life," Bruce said with a small grin.

"Oh well, he'll get over it."

"What about if it's a girl?" Jane asked. Olivia shrugged.

"Perhaps an Asgardian name?" Thor suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Olivia mumbled, unsure. She was a bit reluctant to give her child an Asgardian name, though she wasn't sure why.

"We should have a party!" Tony said enthusiastically.

"No."

His grin was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"So when are you going to tell Fury?" Natasha asked, still smirking. She leaned back in her seat, sipping her wine.

"I don't know, I guess I should do it sooner rather than later."

"We could hide the kid for you if you like?" Darcy offered.

"I don't think Fury would like that," Steve said.

"Fury doesn't like anything."

"Does Fury like alcohol?" Olivia asked hopefully. "I could get him drunk and _then_ tell him!"

"Fury doesn't accept drinks from any of us," Tony told her.

"And even if he did, trying to out-drink him would be like getting in a drinking competition with Thor," Clint added. Thor smiled good naturedly.

It was no secret that Thor could certainly handle his drink better than the rest of the team. Olivia sighed.

"I'll think of something."

* * *

Olivia liked sitting on the roof of the tower. It was quiet and peaceful. She could think without being interrupted.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her peace. She looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Hey there, stranger," she said to Thor, climbing to her feet.

"I haven't disturbed you, have I?" he asked, hesitating slightly.

"No," Olivia said truthfully. "I could do with some company, actually."

Smiling, Thor pulled Olivia into a warm hug, which she gratefully returned. She let her head fall against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I am so sorry," he said, his voice rumbling. "Loki is a fool to have discarded you in such a careless manner."

"It isn't your fault, Thor," Olivia mumbled. "Don't take responsibility for him."

"I feel responsible for him. He is my brother."

"I understand."

Slowly, Olivia pulled away, looking at the city. The bright lights disturbed the dark sky, but she liked it.

"Do you think it's true?" she asked quietly. "Did Loki really just . . . _use _me?"

"No," Thor said firmly. "I know my brother and I know that he cared for more than he has ever cared for anyone."

Olivia wasn't convinced.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked at Thor.

"So how was Asgard? I never did ask."

"It was good to see my father and mother once more. I will be returning shortly."

"Why?"

"To begin the search for Loki," Thor said gravely.

"Oh."

"I hope you do not mind, but I informed them of the nature of his relationship with you."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Well, as long as you didn't tell them that I was some . . . Midgardian whore who seduced their youngest son."

Thor smiled. "I can assure you that I did not."

"Well that's alright, then."

"My father is . . . sympathetic," Thor said delicately. "And my mother is stunned that a mortal woman tamed Loki."

"I hardly tamed him."

Sighing, Olivia's arms tightened around herself.

"What am I going to do, Thor?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant," she said. "I'm having a baby, _Loki's_ baby." She stared up at him desperately. "What am I going to do?"

His hands either side of her face, Thor looked Olivia straight in the eye.

"You are going to be a mother," he said sternly. "You are going to raise and love your child like the kind, strong woman that you are."

"But - "

"There are not buts about it, Olivia. You will be a magnificent mother."

"How can you be so sure?" Olivia whispered.

Thor smiled. "I do not know. I believe in you."

He kissed her forehead, a kind brotherly gesture, and Olivia realised that this was the comfort she'd been so longing for. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against him, and Thor hugged her back. Together, they gazed up at the dark sky.

* * *

_Dear Loki,_

_I know you're not going to get this letter, so I don't know why I'm writing this, but I guess it helps. Kinda._

_So._

_I'm pregnant._

_Yeah, I know, it's crazy isn't it? I'm pregnant. With your baby, obviously, because I'm not a skanky whore like some people. I'm going to have a baby and we're going to be parents, how mad is that? This . . . thing inside me is actually a part of me and you. Weird, huh?_

_So, I'm scared. Terified, actually. I never thought that I could be a mother, y'know, but this is crazy because our baby is half a Frost Giant._

_I'm scared that I won't love our baby._

_I guess that I'll get used to it in time. I'll have to, won't I? I mean, you're somewhere and I'm here and you're probably not going to come back for a long time._

_Even if you're not going to get this letter, I thought you should know._

_. . . _

_I miss you._

_Please come back, Loki. I'll be waiting._

_All my love,_

_Olivia. _

* * *

_Everyday we wake if it takes too long  
Just tell me something new  
Forget about the sunshine when it's gone  
You can think it's right, but it feels so wrong  
Just show me something true  
Forget about the sunshine  
Forget about the sunshine when it's gone.  
~Sunshine, The All American Rejects. _

* * *

_Thank you IvyLinkin, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, VioletK, MissPadawan, Smileychameleon, Repenned and Smiele for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or added this story to their alert - your support is appreciated. _

_This is the last chapter of Forget About The Sunshine, but not the end of the Loki/Olivia story! The sequel will be posted soon - The Shadows Prove The Sunshine! _


End file.
